Elle a toujours été là
by OsiemSyn
Summary: Amoureuse de Nagisa, Riko est toujours présente pour elle... mais quand s'en rendra-t-elle enfin compte ? [RikoxNagisa] Un chapitre chaque Dimanche
1. Chapter 1

Riko baissa la tête, accablée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Nagisa renvoyait les volants, les uns après les autres, de toutes les façons possibles, dans tous les coins du terrain.

L'autre rattrapait tout, toujours, même ces fameux smashs sautés qui faisaient pourtant son énorme puissance de frappe.

Vingt à zéro, le score était accablant, les volants inlassablement renvoyés par cette inconnue encore plus. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'elle pouvait être partout à peine une seconde après y avoir pensé.

Peu importait que Nagisa ait perdu le premier set et peu importait qu'elle soit à deux doigts de perdre le match en lui-même ou qu'elle n'ait plus aucune chance même de remporter la victoire et d'aller aux Nationaux, la jeune fille était tellement passionnée par le badminton qu'elle continuait de se battre et Riko l'admirait tellement, encore plus que d'ordinaire.

Puis, elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir, elle qui connaissait son amie depuis le collège.

Le volant serait compliqué à rattraper mais il atterrirait dans la zone de jeu et Nagisa avait la passion et le talent suffisants pour aller le chercher et le renvoyer. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien et Riko eut l'impression de vivre, elle qui était dans les gradins pourtant, la déchéance de la joueuse présente sur le terrain. Elle vit dans ses yeux la petite lueur pétillante disparaître, cette même lueur qui forçait d'ordinaire l'admiration de ses pairs.

Nagisa n'alla pas chercher le volant, s'arrêta pour le regarder tomber, attendit que l'arbitre annonce le score et la fin du match.

« Vingt-et-un à zéro. Hanesaki remporte le match. »

Nagisa tomba à genoux tandis que son adversaire, cette Hanesaki, reparti sans lui accorder un regard. Riko la détesta instantanément. Comment une collégienne pouvait battre ainsi une personne qui avait passé plus d'heures que n'importe qui à s'entraîner sans relâche ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas aussi facilement ! Il semblait presque que ce match n'avait été qu'une récréation, un entraînement ennuyant pour cette inconnue… Voir Nagisa, d'ordinaire si combattive et si forte, abandonner était contre nature, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était normal de voir, quelque chose qui est censé arriver. Elle faisait du badminton depuis toujours, s'était entraînée depuis tous les jours sans jamais prendre en compte le temps qu'il pouvait faire dehors ou d'autres paramètres qu'elle trouvait idiot. Sa passion avait toujours été sa raison d'être, de continuer.

Son amie avait disparue depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà pour se changer, s'étirer et sûrement ruminer ce qu'il venait de se passer lorsque Riko se leva enfin de sa place et laissa tomber son siège de spectatrice. Elle marcha jusqu'aux vestiaires devant lesquelles elle attendit. Aucun mot ne réparerait la blessure qui venait de se créer, sûrement aucun geste non plus, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? La jeune femme ne pouvait pas tout simplement la laisser ainsi, pas elle !

Lorsque Nagisa sortit de la pièce, son sac contenant ses raquettes sur le dos, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi quelqu'un courait vers elle, lui sautait presque dessus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reconnut son amie et coéquipière de toujours qu'elle comprit. Elle oublia presqu'instantanément les questions que la défaite cuisante qu'elle venait de subir avait laissées en elle. A ce moment-là, rien ne devint plus important que les bras qui l'entouraient. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'y sentait aussi bien mais préféra ne pas trop se poser la question, pas maintenant.

Au cours des six mois qui suivirent la défaite de Nagisa, cette dernière s'entraîna d'arrache-pied, plus longtemps, plus durement encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Alors qu'elle se tuait déjà à la tâche depuis bien longtemps, la jeune femme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer son corps toujours un peu plus et n'hésitait plus à entraîner Riko avec elle, parfois contre son gré et avec toujours un peu moins de douceur. Néanmoins, la jeune femme, comme souvent, ne disait rien et endurait.

Perdre l'avait changée et son amie ne parvenait plus à obtenir avec elle ces petits moments de bonheur au cours desquels elles parlaient de tout et de rien, au cours desquels elle pouvait la prendre dans ses bras. Leur amitié existait toujours mais Nagisa avait, en l'espace d'un match, perdu bien plus que ce dernier et ce constat était parfois bien trop dur à supporter, surtout après plusieurs heures à s'entraîner sous les cris de la capitaine du club de badminton du lycée.

Néanmoins, et même si l'autre jeune fille était devenue trop obtuse pour s'en rendre compte, Riko continuait d'être là, de la supporter, de l'aider toujours un peu plus en occultant ses propres sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, occultant jusqu'à sa propre fatigue corporelle et, même s'il arrivait que, parfois, Nagisa redevienne celle d'avant ce fameux match, cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. A la rentrée, cela deviendrait encore plus difficile et Riko le savait déjà. La défendre devant les autres le temps que tout redevienne comme avant serait difficile mais elle avait fait son choix depuis longtemps. Encore une fois, elle serait là.

Les peurs de Riko, le pire qu'elle avait imaginé ne dépassa pas ce qu'il se passa lorsque les activités du club reprirent et le fait que des rumeurs tournent sur « L'horrible Aragaki » n'était pas la plus plaisante des choses et ce, même si la principale intéressée n'en avait que faire.

« C'est quoi, cette réception ? »

« Encore ! »

La voix, toujours froide et cinglante, de l'entraîneuse résonnait dans le gymnase et l'épuisement moral et physique que ressentaient les joueuses à cause d'elle était extrêmement palpable. Tous en avaient marre. Tous avaient essayé d'attendre que ça passe mais leurs limites étaient atteintes.

« Tu dors ou quoi ? Debout, tu ne progresseras pas en faisant la sieste. »

Nagisa continuait son entraînement comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'en face, son adversaire, celle sur qui elle s'acharnait, était au sol, avait un mal fou à respirer, était totalement à bout face à ce qu'elle subissait. Toutes les autres joueuses regardèrent le court du milieu, celui sur lequel elles étaient. Tout le monde la trouvait trop sévère, Riko le savait bien. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Nagisa ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir assez progressé pour battre cette Hanesaki ! Elle était beaucoup trop têtue lorsqu'il s'agissait de badminton et, si son amie de toujours lui enviait parfois cette qualité, elle était présentement en train de la détester.

« Elle est vraiment trop dure avec elles. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Riko ? »

Riko fût sortie de son observation par une des membres de ce club presqu'entièrement féminin. Elle voulut lui répondre mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Supporter Nagisa était compliqué, difficile, même pour elle alors elle pouvait concevoir que ça le soit encore plus pour d'autres, pour eux qui n'avaient pas envers leur entraîneuse les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Les quelques élèves de première année qui étaient venus voir le club de badminton trouvèrent un prétexte pour s'enfuir et Riko n'eut pas le cœur de les retenir. A quoi cela servait-il si Nagisa restait ainsi ? Il ne servait à rien de les dégoûter à vie du badminton.

Sur le sol, des volants cassés, vestiges parlants de l'entraînement important qu'ils subissaient tous, furent ramassés par la vice-capitaine qui vint les poser sur la table près de Me. Miyako Taromaru, le professeur en charge du club.

« Aragaki veut tellement que notre équipe s'améliore. Je suis sa tutrice mais je suis timide et sans expérience au badminton. Je ne suis qu'un poids pour elle… »

Supporter Nagisa et être présente pour elle, envers et contre tout, même les autres membres du club ? Riko pouvait le faire. Elle le faisait parce qu'une petite voix au fond d'elle difficilement identifiable lui soufflait que c'était la chose à faire, que c'était normal. Elle le faisait parce que Nagisa avait besoin de quelqu'un et qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir et à vouloir endosser ce rôle. Elle le faisait parce que voir son amie si passionnée abandonner au dernier volant lui avait donné l'impression de se faire transpercer le cœur d'un millier de couteaux. Par contre, supporter Nagisa et réconforter la tutrice en même temps était quelque chose au-dessus de ses forces, tout comme lui expliquer que la blessure que ce match avait infligée était bien loin de ce qu'elle imaginait. Nagisa Aragaki ne voulait pas seulement que l'équipe s'améliore mais souhaitait tout d'abord s'améliorer elle-même.

« Mais non, répondit tout de même Riko, ce n'est pas si simple…

Je vais m'en occuper ! J'ai une arme secrète ! »

Quoi ? Riko espéra avoir mal entendu. Cette arme secrète, quelle qu'elle soit, pouvait tout faire capoter ! Bien sûr, cela pouvait améliorer la situation et cracher dessus était impensable mais il existait un grand nombre de choses qui pourrait, au contraire, dégrader encore plus le comportement de l'entraîneuse.

« Une arme secrète ?

Oui. Tu vas voir ça ! »

La tutrice semblait déterminée et Riko n'eut pas le cœur de se battre contre elle, pas en même temps que de devoir se battre contre le mauvais comportement de Nagisa.

Dans les vestiaires, la même joueuse que précédemment vint la voir, profitant de l'absence de leur entraîneuse et capitaine.

« Riko ? Tu en penses quoi, toi ? »

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que la vice-capitaine ne voulait pas voir arriver, c'était ce genre de discussion mais, comme rien ne se passait jamais comme elle le voulait, elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu le sais très bien ! Ces entraînements, c'est de la torture. »

Sa colère était compréhensible et Riko ne lui en voulut pas de penser comme cela, mais elle-même devait rester calme, rester présente pour celle que tous les membres du club commençaient à détester.

« Pas besoin de parler comme ça. Laissons-lui encore un peu de temps. Tu sais ce qu'elle traverse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Riko pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait. Nagisa avait simplement besoin de temps pour digérer, rien de plus. Si les autres avaient vu, ce jour-là, la lueur si pétillante des yeux de leur capitaine et entraîneuse s'éteindre, ils comprendraient aussi. Rien n'était plus douloureux que cette image d'abandon.

« Il y a des limites quand même. »

Comme si de rien n'était, la principale intéressée entra dans le vestiaire et la plupart des autres filles partirent. Riko, elle, la regarda tendrement, essayant de percer ce nouveau comportement. Personne à part elle ne voyait les changements qui s'effectuaient alors même qu'ils étaient encourageants. Minimes, certes, mais tout de mêmes prometteurs.

Encore une fois, elle serait là.

Encore une fois, elle serait présente pour celle qui, depuis un moment déjà, avait pris une place considérable dans son cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours continuaient à s'égrener lentement mais le comportement de Nagisa n'était pas encore revenu à la normale, ce qui avait fait fuir tous les potentiels nouveaux joueurs dont le club de badminton avait pourtant bien besoin.

Depuis le début, Riko avait pensé que seul le temps pourrait faire quelque chose pour soigner cette blessure béante mais il fallait peut-être qu'elle arrête d'espérer inutilement. Finalement, elle n'avait fait qu'attendre et c'était peut-être là sa pire erreur elle n'avait fait que laisser les choses s'empirer.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes marchaient pour rentrer chez elles, Riko, un peu en arrière, se décida enfin à parler d'une voix hésitante au possible.

« Nagisa… »

Son interlocutrice n'arrêta pas de marcher mais tourna tout de même la tête vers celle qui lui avait adressé la parole.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu trop stricte, ces temps-ci ? Ça va faire fuir les nouveaux arrivants voire les anciens membres... »

Nagisa tenait énormément à ce club dont elle était devenue la capitaine et entraîneuse en l'absence de quelqu'un de plus qualifié et son amie savait que jouer sur ce terrain était plus pertinent que de se plaindre elle-même, comme d'autres avaient pu le faire. Si quelque chose pouvait la faire changer d'avis, c'était bien le sort du club.

« On t'a fait des reproches ? »

La voix de Nagisa fût dure et implacable. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas idiote et se doutait bien que si personne n'osait lui dire à elle-même ce qu'ils pensaient, ils allaient invariablement voir leur vice-capitaine qui elle, au moins, avait le mérite d'être bien plus gentille et compréhensive.

« Pour gagner, on ne peut que s'entraîner. »

Riko préféra ne rien ajouter en sachant que répondre qu'il n'y avait pas que la victoire dans la vie n'était pas la bonne solution, la chose à dire.

« On n'est pas des petits prodiges, il faut qu'on fasse des efforts ! »

La rancune que semblait portait Nagisa autant à elle-même qu'à cette trop talentueuse inconnue qui l'avait battue ainsi qu'à ces gens ignares qui disaient qu'elle ne gagnait que grâce à sa taille et non pas grâce à son entraînement était palpable. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas totalement tort, mais de l'autre…

« C'est vrai, mais…

Mais quoi ? »

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait non seulement crié en pleine rue mais, de plus, sur l'une de ses meilleures amies. Nagisa baissa le volume avant de rajouter :

« Je veux la battre à tout prix… Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

Un coup de vent fit voleter leurs cheveux. Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Riko n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la fin de cette phrase pour la comprendre. Encore une fois, elle voyait cette lueur s'éteindre doucement, disparaître complètement, se fondre dans la couleur si sombre des yeux de Nagisa qui, elle le comprenait maintenant, remettait en doute sa passion de toujours. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui montrer son amour mais cela n'aurait rien réparé. Ce n'était pas encore son tour.

« Je vais corder ma raquette. »

Nagisa disparut et Riko n'eut pas le cœur de la suivre. Le temps n'arrangerait rien, pas plus que la parole. Seule une victoire pure et dure ferait que leur capitaine se sentirait mieux mais il subsistait tout de même un problème. Si Nagisa battait cette inconnue après tous ces efforts, ne voudrait-elle tout simplement pas continuer comme elle était, aussi impossible à vivre ? Ne rendrait-elle pas la vie au club encore plus difficile après avoir eu une preuve que sa méthode était la bonne ?

« Me voilà ! »

Une voix inconnue sortit Riko de ses pensées et une fille passa près d'elle en courant sans que la lycéenne y fasse réellement attention. L'inconnue discuta rapidement avec ce qui semblait être l'une de ses amies quand Riko eut une illumination.

Cette fille, elle l'avait déjà vue.

Cette fille, elle avait appris à la détester sans le vouloir et sans la connaître.

Cette fille, c'était la fille du tournoi.

Cette fille, c'était cette Hanesaki.

Alors, doucement, Riko s'avança vers cette fille dont elle sur l'identité de laquelle elle voulait vérifier ses suspicions.

« Toi ? »

La lycéenne aurait voulu lui demander plein de choses, à cette fille mais se ravisa au dernier moment. De quoi pouvait-elle bien lui parler ? Ses états d'âme ainsi que celles de Nagisa ne devait pas réellement intéresser cette pseudo-inconnue.

« Non, rien… désolée… »

Riko s'en voulu immédiatement de ne pas avoir essayé de lui parler plus mais sa timidité et son manque de confiance en elle avaient repris le dessus. Pourtant, elle restait sûre d'elle : cette fille était Hanesaki et ce n'était pas le petit porteclé que cette dernière avait accroché à son sac qui lui dirait le contraire.

Le soir-même, Riko hésita à envoyer un message à Nagisa.

« Tout-à-l 'heure, en rentrant, j'ai croisé la fille du championnat. »

A quoi bon ? Encore une fois, Riko se ravisa et préféra ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas si important que cela et Nagisa n'aurait sûrement rien eu à répondre. C'était idiot.

Le lendemain, bien sûr, rien n'avait changé et Nagisa restait fidèle à elle-même en torturant physiquement ses coéquipiers. La jeune femme qui était face à elle suivait tant bien que mal mais elle finit rapidement par s'écrouler à quatre pattes, la respiration difficile, après un volant particulièrement difficile.

« Hé, si une terminale fait ça, bonjour l'exemple pour les jeunes. »

Encore une fois, la réplique cinglante ne s'était pas faîte attendre…

« Arrête de t'acharner sur moi. »

Sauf que, cette fois-ci, son adversaire avait décidé qu'elle en avait marre et qu'il était temps de répliquer. Tous les autres matchs s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Tous savaient qu'une explosion arriverait à un moment où à un autre mais personne ne voulait en être la cible. Tous savaient que quelqu'un allait finir par répondre sans oser le faire soi-même. Qui avait été assez sot pour répondre à la grande Aragaki ? Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

« De quoi tu parles ? »

La peur au ventre, même Riko n'osa pas s'interposer alors que c'était ce qu'elle était censée faire. Nagisa n'allait pas laisser passer ce qu'on venait de lui dire et, même si son adversaire avait raison, cela allait forcément dégénérer.

« Tu peux pas deviner toute seule ? »

Nagisa passa sous le filet pour rejoindre son adversaire, celle qui osait lui parler ainsi.

« Hé, attendez. »

Enfin, les jambes de Riko avaient accepté de se déplacer et elle se plaça entre les deux jeunes filles qui semblaient prêtes à se battre autant physiquement qu'à travers une bonne joute verbale.

« Si tu n'as pas envie de t'améliorer, tu devrais arrêter. »

Ce n'était pas possible… Comment Nagisa pouvait-il dire cela ? Comment pouvait-elle inciter quelqu'un à arrêter le badminton ?

« Je ne continuerai pas comme ça. »

La fille commençait à partir et Riko voulu la rattraper mais c'était peine perdu. Yuka avait pris sa décision et rien ne la ferrait rester dans le club, pas tant que Nagisa y serait encore entraîneuse. Deux autres filles suivirent l'exemple et décidèrent de quitter le club sans que la vice-capitaine ne puisse rien y faire. Elle essaya de faire réagir leur entraîneuse mais cela ne servait à rien.

« Nagisa, tu ne fais rien ?!

Quand on n'a pas de volonté, vaut mieux arrêter. C'est qu'on n'est pas fait pour le badminton. »

Comment Nagisa pouvait-elle dire ça ? Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… Jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de mots contre quelqu'un de plus faible qu'elle, même quand la personne en question était une vraie catastrophe.

« Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes capacités que toi, Nagisa. »

Ce n'était décidément pas la chose à dire et Riko le savait bien mais le choc de voir des membres présentes depuis trois ans partir et le choc d'entendre de tels dires de la part de Nagisa changeaient la donne. Il fallait que Nagisa réagisse. Cette dernière se retourna, choquée par ce qu'elle entendait et par le fait de savoir que c'était bien sa vice-capitaine qui lui servait ces propos, la même personne qui la suivait pourtant toujours dans ses entraînements, qui la soutenait devant les autres membres. Elle imprima même un instant dans sa mémoire le visage défait de son amie et coéquipière de toujours.

« Toi aussi ? »

Nagisa ne pensait pas totalement ce qu'elle disait mais toute sa colère était trop présente pour qu'elle puisse penser à réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Dans ce cas, même toi… tu devrais arrêter. »

La capitaine s'en voulu immédiatement mais, trop fière, ne fit rien savoir à celle qui, juste en face d'elle, semblait bien trop blessée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Bien sûr, Nagisa savait que son amie continuerait à être là, à venir aux entraînements, mais cela restait trop facile. Elle n'arrivait qu'à blesser les autres, à se les mettre à dos et pourtant, Riko restait là sans qu'elle ne comprenne exactement pourquoi. La capitaine savait bien que, si Riko décidait de quitter le club, ce serait définitif, tout comme sa culpabilité d'avoir engendré une telle chose.

L'entraînement du lendemain fut consacré à la course afin d'améliorer leur endurance et, comme d'habitude, Nagisa partit loin devant ses coéquipiers. Lorsque RIko arriva enfin à sa hauteur, ce fût parce qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Sauf que Nagisa ne s'arrêtait jamais pendant une course à moins d'être arrivée et la vice-capitaine se demandait bien ce qui avait pu pousser son amie à ne pas continuer sa course, qui plus est à côté des terrains de tennis.

Et puis, Riko comprit en voyant que, sur le terrain, cette Hanesaki s'entraînait. Cette dernière jouait au tennis et c'était une vraie catastrophe. Comment Nagisa pourrait-elle prendre sa revanche si celle qu'elle voulait battre ne jouait plus au badminton ?

Un homme étrange sauta par-dessus les grilles pour aller rejoindre la prodigieuse Hanesaki qui venait de rattraper une balle extrêmement difficile, la renvoyant sans difficulté et lui proposa de rejoindre le club de badminton, ayant vu en elle la joueuse extraordinairement forte qu'elle pouvait être… qu'elle était ?

Personne ne revit Nagisa durant le reste de la journée et Riko s'inquiétait énormément lorsque, par chance, elle la croisa sur le chemin du retour. Sur un pont, elles surplombaient un magnifique fleuve.

« Après avoir perdu ce match, plus rien n'avait de valeur. Le fait d'avoir joué au badminton jusqu'ici, tous mes efforts… »

Riko ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Nagisa se confie ainsi mais elle accepta et ne prononça aucun mot. Il fallait que ça sorte, tout simplement.

« Ca n'avait servi à rien. Je refusais de l'accepter. J'ai pensé que je devais m'entraîner plus. J'ai dit toutes ces choses prétentieuses… »

La capitaine se rendait enfin compte de ses torts et cette avancée était si parlante, si géniale ! Les choses changeaient dans son esprit et, bientôt, son comportement changerait lui aussi, Riko en était persuadée.

« Et pourtant, quand j'ai revu cette fille… j'ai eu peur. Celle qui n'est pas faîte pour ça, c'est moi. »

Nagisa commença à pleurer. Sa vice-capitaine s'empêcha comme elle put de l'imiter avant de la prendre dans ses bras, comme le jour de sa défaite. Cette étreinte faisait tellement de bien ! C'était comme si elle n'était remplie que d'amour, de l'amour à volonté, comme si elle annihilait tous les sentiments néfastes que Nagisa pouvait ressentir. Cette dernière si sentait parfaitement à sa place, aurait voulu y rester pour l'éternité.

« Ca suffit. »

Riko parlait enfin. Que son amie arrête de se voiler la face sur l'horrible capitaine qu'elle avait été été une bonne chose, tout comme le fait qu'elle essayerait d'arranger cela, mais il était hors de question qu'elle dise ne pas être faîte pour le badminton. Nagisa avait toujours été passionnée et ce n'était pas une erreur de parcours, aussi difficile à endurer fût-elle pour les autres, qui changerait le fait qu'elle soit faîte pour le badminton, pas après tous ces entraînements et matchs qu'elle avait vécus.

« J'en suis incapable et je rejette ça sur les autres…

Arrête je te dis »

Pour rien au monde Riko ne la laisserait abandonner ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, jamais. Une fois de plus, elle était là, prenant dans ses bras son amie, lui donnant tout l'amour qu'elle était capable de ressentir pour cette idiote forcenée.

« 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. »

Les étirements étaient une partie importante de leur entraînement et, cette fois-ci, c'était Riko qui en avait la charge. Nagisa se faisait étrangement silencieuse.

« Les filles, rapprochez-vous ! »

C'était leur tutrice, Miyako Taromaru, qui parlait et Riko eut directement en tête l'arme secrète dont elle lui avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle croisa les doigts pour que cela ne coupe pas court aux améliorations que subissait le comportement de Nagisa.

« Je vais vous présenter mon arme secrète. C'est bon, tu peux entrer. »

Un homme blond, le même homme un peu louche qui était passé au-dessus de la grille du terrain de tennis pour essayer d'aller recruter Hanesaki, entra dans le gymnase.

« Je m'appelle Kentaro Tachibana. Enchanté. »

Riko ne reconnut pas le nom.

« Tachibana faisait partie du club, autrefois et il a été sélectionné pour les JO ! »

L'annonce de la tutrice fit beaucoup parler parmi les quelques joueurs et un garçon fit une remarque pertinente. S'il avait été sélectionné pour les JO, pourquoi Riko n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler de lui ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait le connaître ?

« En fait, je n'y suis pas allé, j'ai été choisi pour les sélections mais je me suis blessé au genou et je ne les ai même pas passées. Avec l'expérience de cet échec, je formerai dans ce lycée Kitakomachi un champion médaillé d'or ! »

Le nouvel entraîneur semblait réellement croire ce qu'il disait et Riko pensa tout de suite que c'était le genre de paroles et de personne que Nagisa appréciait et, alors qu'il faisait remarquer que le club était plutôt vide, deux voix se firent entendre.

« Mais si, allez, viens !

Je veux pas. »

Deux filles arrivèrent dans l'encadrement de l'entrée du gymnase : cette Hanesaki et la fille, son amie, avec qui elle parlait la dernière fois que Riko l'avait vue.

« Bonjour ! »

Hanesaki semblait être traînée par son amie qui la força à entrer.

« Plus vite, fais-toi une raison !

L'entraîneur et Nagisa la reconnurent immédiatement.

« Elena… Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne semblait réellement pas heureuse de venir dans le club de badminton, presque peureuse et Riko se demanda comment quelqu'un d'aussi fort pouvait autant hésiter.

« Parce que je pense que tu es faîte pour ça. Je veux dire, tu as vraiment un don ! »

La dénommée Elena semblait plus mature et continuait à parler à cette Hanesaki pour la convaincre de rejoindre le club.

« Si tu fuis tout le temps, tu ne pourras jamais avancer. »

Evidemment, leur nouvel entraîneur n'ayant pas perdu le Nord, il s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre et, si Riko ne voulait pas vraiment de cette Hanesaki dans le club, elle pouvait tout de même comprendre le poids qu'une joueuse comme elle aurait.

« C'est vrai, commença l'homme, tu as du talent ! Ton agilité, ton acuité visuelle, la souplesse de tes poignets et le fait que tu sois gauchère… Tu as des qualités qu'on n'acquiert pas en s'entraînant. Tu dois te mettre au badminton !

Riko risqua un regard vers Nagisa celle-ci avait le visage fermé ne laissant filtrer aucune information quand à ce qu'elle pensait. Il fallait espérer que cela n'impacte pas plus son moral ou sinon, les pas en avant dernièrement effectués ne seraient que de beaux souvenirs. Il ne fallait pas reculer, plus maintenant.

« Je n'ai pas envie. »

Cette fois-ci, même Nagisa ne put rester totalement fermée et se tourna, choquée, vers la seule personne dans cette salle l'ayant déjà battue.

« Malgré tout ce que vous dîtes…

Alors, si vous faisiez un match ! »

Elena avait coupé son amie dans son élan avec la pire idée qui soit.

« Si tu perds, tu rejoins le club ! »

Riko imaginait malheureusement très bien ce qui allait se passer et ne pouvait décidément pas laisser les choses se faire, mais comment l'empêcher ? Se serait sans aucun doute la plus forte du club qui affronterait cette Hanesaki, donc Nagisa à n'en point douter ! Si Nagisa perdait à nouveau… Non, ce n'était définitivement pas envisageable pour la vice-capitaine, pas encore, pas maintenant.

« Alors, qui est le meilleur joueur du club ? »

Riko sentit tout de suite Nagisa se tendre. Ce n'était pas bon signe mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Si Riko avait détesté Hanesaki le jour du match, ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'elle ressentait pour cette Elena ce jour-ci. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Ben, y'a personne ? Vous n'avez pas l'air nombreux. Vous voulez des recrues, non ?»

Elle semblait rieuse et Riko eut vraiment envie de lui lancer sa raquette en pleine face pour qu'elle se taise, elle qui était pourtant d'ordinaire pacifique…

« Quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur de perdre. Elle est forte, mais elle n'est qu'en seconde.»

Rien de mieux pour forcer Nagisa à se lancer dans le match. La lycéenne avait déjà perdu contre cette adversaire lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une collégienne et cela avait remis en doute toute sa perception du badminton. La mettre au défi ainsi était la meilleure façon d'obtenir un affrontement.

« J'ai dit non ! Je ne ferai pas de badminton. Inutile de faire un match !»

Contre toute attente, c'était Hanesaki elle-même qui avait parlé et Riko eut envie de soupirer. Tout irait bien. L'entraîneur essaya encore de la convaincre, toujours plus.

« C'est juste un sport et puis, jouer ainsi dans un club, ça n'a aucun sens. »

Riko pouvait laisser passer beaucoup de choses mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas. Jouer dans un club de badminton était plus qu'important pour elle et il était impossible de laisser cette fille tout détruire !

« Bien sûr que si, ça en a ! »

Sans le club, elle ne serait pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle l'était à présent, elle ne connaîtrait pas Nagisa, elle n'aurait pas réussi à être si peu timide bien qu'elle le soit encore. Elle avait appris à s'accepter à travers le club et son jeu et c'était sans compter tout le bonheur de l'effort physique et l'envie de gagner, pas aussi présente que chez Nagisa mais présente tout de même. La vice-capitaine voulait gagner, aller toujours plus loin. Où en serait-elle sans le badminton ? Elle n'aurait pas de passion et ne serait sûrement pas tombée amoureuse.

« Ca a du sens. »

Riko sentit les larmes pointer le bout de leurs nez et tenta de les ravaler. Elle n'en vit rien mais, dos à elle, Nagisa la regardait, à la fois choquée et subjuguée.

« On se donne à fond parce qu'on veut gagner… Alors ne dis pas ça ! »

Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

« Fais une partie. Contre moi. Viens m'affronter ! »


	3. Chapter 3

« Elle intercepte tous les coups ! Izumi, cette Hanesaki… ce ne serait pas…

Si, c'est elle qui a battu Nagisa au championnat sans concéder un point.

J'avais vu juste ! »

La tutrice semblait heureuse et son ton enjoué le faisait bien ressortir mais Riko n'arrivait pas à l'imiter. Sa voix à elle était bien plus froide, bien plus triste que celle de son aînée car, contrairement à elle, la jeune femme n'oubliait pas la façon dont cette fille avait détruit Nagisa, la manière dont cette dernière avait drastiquement changé.

« Pas un seul point ? »

Evidemment, leur nouvel entraîneur n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé au championnat, pas plus que ce qu'il se passait depuis le début de l'année scolaire dans ce club…

« Elle n'était encore qu'au collège, se décida à expliquer Riko. »

Sur le terrain, le match était endiablé et, si Nagisa avait réussi à marquer quelques points, c'était encore la plus jeune qui dominait en ce qui concernait le score. Encore une fois, la capitaine essayait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour gagner, même ses fameux smatchs sautés si redoutables mais, encore une fois, cela ne servait à rien Hanesaki rattrapait tout.

« Aragaki, on se motive ! Il faut faire entrer Hanesaki au club ! Elle sera un atout de poids ! »

Inquiète et les yeux toujours rivés sur le match en cours, Riko ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète à propos de ce que ce nouvel affrontement briserait et les encouragements de la tutrice l'enrageaient au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela à une personne ayant perdu sans marquer un seul point ?! A côté, Tachibana était évidemment en accord avec sa collègue mais il évita au moins de le crier à travers tout le gymnase.

Nagisa continuait de se battre pour gagner, toujours avec cette hargne de vaincre qui la caractérisait et, alors qu'elle envoyait pour une fois un volant bien plus simple que les autres, un volant que son adversaire aurait dû rattraper sans problème, il n'en fut rien. Hanesaki s'était tout simplement arrêtée de jouer en plein milieu d'un échange. Evidemment, la réaction de Nagisa ne se fit pas attendre. C'était d'un tel irrespect !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle s'était rapprochée dangereusement du filet sans le toucher ou le traverser, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit en jeu. Pour elle, le match n'était pas fini.

« Ca suffit.

Comment ça, « ça suffit » ? »

L'énervement de Nagisa n'était pas bon signe, pas du tout.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Je suis Taromaru, tutrice du club. Tu veux nous rejoindre ? »

Comme d'habitude, la tutrice était trop gentille et surtout trop naïve. Ironiquement, elle était tellement gentille qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'elle pouvait faire. Le reste du club n'était-il pas assez bien pour elle ? Les entraînements qu'ils avaient tous effectués pour devenir plus forts étaient-ils si faibles d'importance comparés au talent de cette « grande Hanesaki » ?

« Non merci. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça ! »

Riko eut un instant envie de crier à ce qu'on laisse cette gamine tranquille mais se ravisa, consciente du fait qu'elle n'avait cure de la tranquillité de cette fille mais qu'elle voulait simplement l'éloigner du club et de Nagisa.

« Elena, on rentre ? »

Hanesaki semblait déterminée et, ses affaires en main, n'attendait plus que son amie pour partir bien que Riko ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Cette dernière fût également la seule personne à remarquer l'air à la fois méchant et blessé du visage de Nagisa.

« Moi, je veux bien servir d'entraîneuse ! »

Pourtant sur le chemin de la sortie, Hanesaki lâcha son sac en entendant ce qu'il venait d'être dit et se retourna vers son amie, Elena, passablement choquée.

Riko comprit rapidement que c'était un stratagème pour la forcer à rester, ce qui fonctionna, et se désintéressa de la discussion, préférant largement regarder Nagisa. Ses cheveux en bataille et son visage rougi par l'effort étaient toujours une mine intarissable de découvertes. Riko la trouvait réellement belle, extrêmement jolie à regarder avec ce corps musclé par l'effort répété.

Encore une fois, Riko s'entraînait avec Nagisa, ou l'entraînait même tout court, finalement. Son rôle était d'envoyer les volants afin que la jeune femme en face d'elle les renvoie à un endroit donné du terrain afin d'améliorer sa précision. Elles en étaient à leur cinquième série et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

« Dernière ! »

Prononcer ce mot sonna comme une délivrance pour Riko. Envoyer les volants n'était pas le plus fatiguant mais elle commençait sérieusement à ne plus en pouvoir. Tout ramasser leur prendrait assurément un temps monstre.

« Bravo. Moi aussi, tu m'as bien épuisée. »

Sûre d'être tirée d'affaire, Riko s'avança vers son amie qui peinait à reprendre sa respiration, les mains sur les genoux. Finalement, elle se sentait bien maintenant que Nagisa était redevenue plus ou moins normale, les anciens et futurs membres du club ne fuiraient plus mais, de plus, leur relation à elles pourrait, peut-être, enfin évoluer. Riko espérait peut-être trop, mais il fallait bien se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle finirait pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle en était sûre.

« Encore une série, s'il te plaît.

Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter là. »

Riko ne disait pas cela pour se soulager elle-même ou parce qu'elle voulait arrêter, bien qu'une pause serait la bienvenue, mais aussi parce que Nagisa semblait vraiment avoir du mal à se remettre de l'effort qu'elle venait de faire. Comment pouvait-elle à la fois si fatiguée et si envieuse de continuer à se torturer physiquement ?

« Non… Je dois encore m'entraîner. Sinon, je ne la battrai jamais… »

Evidemment, encore cette Hanesaki. Riko se sentit presque jalouse en pensant qu'elle devait avoir une place conséquente, un peu trop, dans les pensées de leur capitaine.

L'entraîneur entra enfin dans le gymnase et, après que Nagisa lui ait indiqué qu'ils allaient commencer les matchs d'entraînement, décida de qui affronterait qui. Les deux garçons resteraient ensemble tandis que, une fois de plus, un match « Aragaki contre Hanesaki » était programmé. Ce n'était pas une simple mauvaise coïncidence, pensa tout de suite Riko qui espérait simplement que l'homme savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Je laisse ma place… Je viens juste d'arriver. »

Pourquoi cette satanée fille ne pouvait-elle pas faire simplement ce qu'on lui disait ?! Encore une fois, elle se donnait en spectacle, comme si ça lui plaisait ! L'entraîneur lui demanda pourquoi elle avait arrêté le badminton avant de vanter ses fameuses capacités exceptionnelles, encore une fois. Dire que Riko en avait marre et ne pouvait presque plus la voir en peinture était un doux euphémisme.

Finalement, elle fût désignée comme adversaire pour Nagisa. Hanesaki avait encore gagné et elle détestait que tout le monde se mettre en quatre pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu respectueux.

« N'importe quoi. Dépêchons-nous de jouer. »

Evidemment, Riko n'était pas la seule à être énervée par ce comportement et Nagisa était bien moins calme. Sûrement détestait-elle presqu'autant que sa vice-capitaine la dernière arrivée dans le club.

Leur match commença dès qu'elles furent arrivées sur le terrain et les points commencèrent à défiler. Comme souvent dans leurs affrontements, c'était Nagisa qui dominait mais, cette fois-ci, le match restait tout de même serré et Riko venait de marquer à nouveau.

« Yu ! Ne regarde pas ailleurs ! »

Yu, la fille responsable du score dans le match semblait totalement ailleurs et Riko l'avait remarqué depuis une bonne dizaine de volants au moins mais avait préféré ne rien dire. Peut-être aurait-elle dû, cela l'aurait empêché la blonde de se faire crier dessus par Nagisa. N'ayant pas suivi le match, Yu allait donner le point à la plus forte des deux joueuses avant que celle-ci ne recommence à crier.

« De l'autre côté ! »

Elle s'empressa de faire en sorte que le bon score soit affiché.

Un nouveau volant s'éleva dans les airs et, malgré le fait que Riko arrive à renvoyer tous les smash sautés, bien faibles par rapport à ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude d'essayer seulement de toucher, elle perdit le point, et donc le match, par une erreur.

« Zut ! Un peu plus et je t'aurais battue… »

Riko espérait qu'en disant cela, Nagisa se reprendrait. Il fallait un juste milieu entre Aragaki l'entraîneuse tortionnaire et ces smash si faciles à renvoyer. Aucune réponse ne vint. Pourquoi la capitaine se laissait-elle autant aller ? Elle n'avait fait que perdre de la force au cours des derniers matchs que les deux lycéennes avaient joués ensemble, ce n'était pas normal !


	4. Chapter 4

L'entraînement, toujours et encore. A défaut de réussir à les faire jouer l'une contre l'autre, l'entraîneur avait décidé de faire jouer Nagisa et Hanesaki ensemble et, si Riko s'était demandé ce qu'une telle alliance pouvait donner, elle ne fut pas déçue. Les deux adolescentes étaient incapables de jouer ensemble et venaient, une fois de plus, de se rentrer dedans. Dommage, leur équipe aurait pu devenir l'un de ces duos contre lequel on ne peut rien faire, l'un de ces duos inébranlables et imbattables si elles avaient su faire équipe. L'attaque d'un côté et la défense de l'autre ou l'équilibre parfait.

Encore une fois, les deux filles se cognèrent et Riko n'hésita pas à courir à leur rencontre elle avait peur que les joueuses se fassent mal à force de se prendre des coups de manière aussi répétée.

« Ca va ? »

Evidemment, personne ne l'écouta et Nagisa préféra largement s'énerver contre celle qui était censée être sa partenaire de jeu, sa coéquipière.

« Fait gaffe, un peu ! Pourquoi tu m'as gênée quand j'allais smasher ?

C'est toi qui m'as poussée… »

Hanesaki avait parlé très bas et d'une toute petite voix mais la capitaine l'avait tout de même entendue. Il était rare que quelqu'un autre que Riko elle-même ose remettre directement Nagisa en question devant tout le monde et devant la principale concernée.

« Quoi ? »

Tandis qu'elle s'énervait encore plus, l'entraîneur ordonna à Riko de venir sur le terrain sans préciser quelle joueuse elle devait remplacer, ce qui créa un quiproquo. Lorsqu'il révéla que c'était à Nagisa qu'il demandait de partir, de « prendre du recul » comme il disait, la réponse, forte et énervée, typique de la capitaine, ne se fit pas attendre.

« Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Tu ne regardes pas autour de toi et tu ne penses qu'à smasher. »

Riko avait envie de penser qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Nagisa s'était énormément entraînée pour améliorer ses smash, surtout ceux sautés, et c'était tout à son honneur mais elle avait délaissé le reste des mouvements qui pourraient composer son attirail de joueuse de haut niveau, comme les amortis ou la défense tout simplement. Elle était finalement trop centrée sur elle-même et sur ses points forts. Riko la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle était vexée d'être mise de côté de la sorte à la place de Hanesaki. La jeune femme espérait simplement que son amie ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'avoir été désignée pour la remplacer, surtout en voyant qu'elle arrivait à jouer avec la plus jeune, qu'elles formaient un bon duo malgré tout.

Alors que Riko et Hanesaki venaient de montrer un très beau mouvement d'équipe en gagnant le point par la même occasion, l'entraîneur se tourna vers celle qu'il avait lui-même écartée.

« T'as pigé, Aragaki ? Ce qui te manque, c'est la jugeote qu'à Izumi.

Je vois. C'est-à-dire servir de soutien à votre favorite ? Monsieur Tachibana… »

Riko se sentit à la fois heureuse de ce compliment et un peu frustrée que Nagisa ne voit que si peu de choses en elle. Elle avait toujours apprécié jouer en double car elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec elle. Riko adorait ce genre de match où il fallait mettre à profit les qualités des deux joueuses tout en faisant attention que l'une rattrape les défauts de l'autre et vice-versa mais, comme le disait si bien l'entraîneur, Nagisa n'avait pas la jugeotte nécessaire pour comprendre cela. Là où, en simple, les défauts pouvaient toucher les qualités, le double laissait quant à lui bien plus de possibilités : notamment celle de ne laisser parler que les qualités des deux personnes sur le terrain.

« Quand on n'a pas de talent, continua doucement Nagisa, on ne peut que soutenir ceux qui en ont ? »

Personne n'osa répondre et l'entraînement se fini rapidement dans un silence des plus glacial.

Dans les vestiaires, Riko et Nagisa se retrouvèrent rapidement seules puisque Yû était l'unique personne, elles mises à part, à être encore présente mais le fait qu'elle soit habillée montrait qu'elle allait bientôt partir aussi. La vice-capitaine décida de passer à l'action car, encore une fois, elle était là.

« Tu réfléchis trop, commença-t-elle. C'est juste de la chance, si on a bien joué avec Ayano. T'es beaucoup plus forte que moi, Nagisa. »

Mince, le prénom « Ayano » avait fusé un peu trop vite au goût de Riko. Elle ne voulait pas que Nagisa se fasse de mauvaises idées même si, en règle générale, elle essayait d'appeler tous les membres du club par leurs prénoms, afin de créer un semblant de camaraderie.

« Tu t'es laissée faire ? Pendant notre match d'entraînement… »

Nagisa faisait référence à leur match qu'elle n'avait gagné que de justesse et sur une faute de Riko qui préféra ne rien dire.

« Tu ne me contredis pas. »

Riko se détourna de la conversation pour faire en sorte que Yu parte totalement, les laisse seules, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Nagisa.

« Je ne me suis pas laissée faire, Nagisa. J'ai fait une faute et ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas gagné alors que tu étais si proche ?! »

Nagisa s'énervait, encore. Elle avait déjà le sang chaud de base mais cela devenait de pire en pire avec le temps, depuis la fameuse défaite.

« Tu as gagné le match parce que tu es meilleure. Si j'ai marqué tant de points c'est parce que tu te ramollis.

Quoi ?! »

Riko vit bien qu'en face d'elle, son interlocutrice n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle-même peinait à croire à ce qu'elle disait mais, pourtant, il fallait parfois dire ce genre de choses.

« Tes smash étaient moins percutants et difficiles à rattraper que d'habitude. Perdre au championnat t'a non seulement rendue infecte avec les autres, mais ça t'a aussi limitée dans ton entraînement et dans les progrès que tu peux faire. »

Nagisa préféra ne rien répondre.

« Tu es forte, Nagisa, sûrement plus que je ne le serai jamais. Si tu arrêtais de ne penser qu'à ce match contre Ayano, tu progresserais bien plus vite que par tout l'entraînement que tu t'es imposée. »

Il ne restait maintenant qu'une seule chose à faire et Riko le savait bien : la laisser réfléchir. Ainsi, elle la salua avant de partir à son tour, laissant sa capitaine seule dans les vestiaires. Cette dernière gardait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre en tête, y réfléchissait jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose et remarqua à peine Yû lorsqu'elle la croisa, près de l'épicerie. La fille mangeait un bout de viande et Nagisa ne put retenir son envie de l'imiter et c'est donc ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent côte à côte sur le banc.

« J'aimerais bien arriver à faire des smash surpuissants comme toi. C'est juste que tu n'es pas en forme en ce moment ! »

Nagisa reconnaissait sans problème la tentative de la rassurer et de l'aider à aller mieux mais cela lui semblait si fade qu'elle préféra ne rien répondre. Elle aurait aimé encore parler avec Riko, trouvait qu'elle avait la manie de dire les choses qu'il fallait au bon moment. Si seulement sa vice-capitaine était là… Discuter avec elle la faisait toujours réfléchir, lui faisait toujours un bien fou et, avec elle, Nagisa ne se sentait jamais seule ou abandonnée. Tout changeait quand Riko était là.

« T'as la chance d'être grande et t'as beaucoup plus de force que moi ! Si t'étais dans un bon jour, Ayano ne ferait pas le poids ! »

Un beau mensonge.

« T'es beaucoup plus douée que moi. »

La vraie formulation était bien de dire que Nagisa s'était beaucoup plus entraînée, surtout. Pourquoi tout le monde refusait de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas ce don, ce talent descendu du ciel ?!

« La ferme ! Ce n'est pas une histoire de don. »

Bien sûr et comme toujours, la capitaine regretta ses mots et son énervement dès l'instant où ils sortirent d'entre ses lèvres mais, comme à chaque fois, c'était bien trop tard, surtout que, cette fois-ci, Yuka et ses deux suiveuses, celles qui avaient quitté le club, étaient là.

Evidemment, elles lui reprochèrent ce qu'elle se reprochait déjà elle-même et, fidèle à l'incapable de réfléchir avant de parler qu'elle était, Nagisa les insulta de lâcheuse. C'était idiot, bien sûr, mais cela ne fit pas plaisir à son interlocutrice qui s'avança dangereusement vers elle. Toutes les spectatrices de la scène eurent instantanément peur qu'une bataille, qu'elle soit physique ou morale, n'ait lieu.

« Je t'enviais, tu sais. »

Encore cette histoire, Nagisa en avait plus que marre qu'on lui rabâche à chaque fois ! Pourquoi les autres étaient-ils incapables de comprendre ?!

« Je n'ai pas de talent, je vous dis…

Ce n'est pas le propos ! »

La capitaine eut un instant l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Existait-il finalement quelqu'un sur cette Terre qui n'enviait pas ce talent que tout le monde s'entêtait à voir en elle ?

« Ce que j'enviais chez toi, c'était ta passion pour le badminton. »

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne vint de toute façon pas, Yuka repartit de son côté, laissant une Nagisa songeuse, une fois de plus. Entre cette pseudo-altercation et la discussion des vestiaires avec Riko, la capitaine avait bien des choses à penser, sur lesquelles réfléchir.

L'entraînement du lendemain fût normal, pour une fois et touchait presque à sa fin. Il ne restait plus qu'un peu de course à faire puis, pour finaliser le tout, les étirements afin d'éviter les courbatures. Nagisa s'apprêtait donc à suivre les autres membres à l'extérieur du gymnase lorsque l'entraîneur l'appela. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir, cette fois-ci ? Au final, il ne lui ordonna que de venir jouer un set en vingt-et-un points contre lui. La capitaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi et elle n'hésita pas à le lui faire savoir.

« Pourquoi je jouerais contre vous ?

Tu as peur ? »

La réponse ne s'était pas faîte attendre et était bien loin de ce que Nagisa s'était attendue à entendre. Tachibana continua.

« Tu ne joues que quand tu peux gagner ? »

La provocation était évidente mais, comme d'habitude, Nagisa parla sans réfléchir. Il était aisé d'obtenir n'importe quoi avec elle, du moment où on tirait sur la corde de la fierté.

« Vous sous-entendez que je vais perdre ?

Ça, je n'en sais rien ! Pour savoir, il faut jouer. »

Beaucoup trop fière de nature, la capitaine accepta le défi et rejoignit l'homme sur le terrain pour l'affronter. Elle s'était beaucoup entraînée elle pouvait gagner. Cependant, les volants fusèrent de parts et d'autres du terrain et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, l'entraîneur menait le match sept à zéro. Décidément, Nagisa l'avait sous-estimé.

« Ah oui, l'automne dernier aussi, tu as perdu sans marquer. »

Encore une fois, il la provoquait mais elle réussit à ne pas lui répondre. Riko aurait été fière d'elle, si elle avait été là.

« Contre une collégienne !

Taisez-vous et servez, plutôt ! »

Rien de plus énervant et frustrant que cet homme heureux de lui rappeler ce match.

Riko arriva en plein milieu de l'échange suivant, surprise de voir que son amie jouait, terrifiée lorsqu'elle comprit que cette dernière n'avait toujours pas marqué un point, que l'histoire se répétait.

Encore une fois, l'entraîneur gagna le point. Nagisa tomba accroupie, presqu'incapable de reprendre sa respiration après cet échange qui avait duré un certain moment.

« Je suis grand, moi aussi, je comprends. Je pensais qu'un smash sauté était l'arme ultime. Depuis tout petit. »

Un sourire se fit bientôt voir sur le visage de Riko pour une fois, il n'y avait pas besoin qu'elle soit là, cette fois car l'arme ultime de leur tutrice avait trouvé ce qui bloquait Nagisa et était en train d'arranger la situation.

« Les autres disaient tous que j'étais fort grâce à ma taille, ce genre de trucs. Mais quand on est plus grand, on pèse plus lourd. On est moins agile et on rate le volant. »

L'entraîneur s'approcha de la joueuse et s'accroupit à son tour pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

« Si tu as gagné autant de fois, c'est grâce à tes efforts. »

Nagisa releva la tête à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Oublie un peu le filet et même la précision. Ton smash n'est pas si facile à parer ! Tu devrais reprendre confiance en lui. »

Maintenant, tout irait bien, Riko en avait la certitude. Aussi, elle décida de repartir aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée. Parfois, être là signifiait aussi laisser sa place à quelqu'un de plus à-même qu'elle de débloquer la situation. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'à présent, Nagisa avait retrouvé sa force d'antan et que ses smash ne seraient plus aussi faciles à parer. Dommage, elle n'avait même pas pu en profiter pour gagner ne serait-ce qu'un match…

Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait entrer dans les vestiaires, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, lui tomba dessus. Nagisa était venue la prendre dans ses bras, comme un écho à ce jour de match où elle-même avait fait la même chose.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Riko et Nagisa se sentaient entières, chacune à sa façon et les excuses de la capitaine à l'encontre de tous les membres du club n'était qu'un beau moment de plus.

La relation entre Nagisa et le club reprenait une forme décente.

La relation qu'espérait avoir RIko avec la capitaine suivrait forcément, non ?


	5. Chapter 5

« Courage Yû ! Encore dix secondes ! »

Entendre Nagisa encourager sa coéquipière était toujours quelque chose d'agréable… Depuis combien de temps n'était-ce pas arrivé ?

« OK, dix minutes de récupération ! »

Même si ces changements étaient en grande parties dus aux mots qu'avaient eus l'entraîneur envers la capitaine, Riko ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fière d'avoir contribué. Elle n'avait pas été l'élément déclencheur, bien sûr, mais elle savait avoir au moins fait en sorte que la situation ne se dégrade pas Elle avait été là et cela avait payé. Maintenant que ce problème était réglé, la vice-capitaine bienveillante qu'était la jeune femme pouvait s'attaquer à un autre problème : Ayano Hanesaki. Bien sûr, elle ne l'appréciait pas énormément mais, si cette fille faisait partie du club, alors il était de son devoir de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien.

« Dis, Hanesaki, tu as dû commencer le badminton en primaire, non ?

Non… »

Parler du badminton avait semblé être la bonne chose, la seule chose à faire pour engager une discussion.

« En maternelle, alors ?

Quand j'avais deux ans, je crois… »

Deux ans ?! Quel genre de personne commençait un sport à deux ans ?! On ne savait même pas marcher totalement correctement à deux ans ! Riko voulait continuer sur sa lancée mais l'arrivée de Yû puis la reprise de l'entraînement l'en empêchèrent et, tandis qu'elle-même avait des difficultés pour garder un échange durable avec Nagisa, sur le terrain d'à-côté, l'entraîneur et Ayano échangeaient le volant à une vitesse hallucinante.

Cette fille n'était pas humaine lorsqu'il s'agissait de badminton, c'était une certitude. Comment Nagisa pourrait-elle bien finir par la battre ?! Cette dernière aussi avait commencé le badminton tôt, en primaire pour être exacte, mais l'avance qu'avait pris Ayano était bien trop monstrueuse…


	6. Chapter 6

L'entrainement du lendemain se déroulait normalement et Riko eut vraiment envie de croire que ce serait le cas jusqu'à la fin mais il fallait croire que, depuis l'arrivée d'Ayano dans leurs vies, cette normalité n'existait plus puisqu'une fille aux cheveux roses, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, qui ne faisait même pas partie de leur lycée, vint les rejoindre au gymnase afin de faire un match contre Hanesaki, sûre que cela ne lui serait pas refusé. Derrière elle, une autre fille tentait de la retenir, en vain.

« Ce gymnase sent le moisi. »

Ces réflexions, elle pouvait les garder pour elle-même !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux t'inscrire ? »

L'entraîneur ne pouvait pas savoir que cette fille n'avait rien à faire là, mais elle décida tout de même de l'ignorer.

« Et il n'y a pas beaucoup de matériel… C'est loin d'être un cadre idéal. »

Riko décida très rapidement qu'elle n'aimait ni cette fille ni ses manières ni rien d'autre qui pouvait bien provenir d'elle et Tachibana était sensiblement de son avis.

« Hé, commença-t-il, on s'entraîne, là. Si tu viens nous déranger, va-t'en… »

Tandis que l'inconnue l'ignorait et s'éloigner de lui, Nagisa vint à la rencontre de l'entraîneur et Riko eut tout le loisir d'entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Cette fille aux cheveux roses était donc une certaine Kaoruko Serigaya, une élève de seconde comptant parmi les meilleures joueuses à Kônan et, si c'était leur capitaine qui disait cela, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Cette Kaoruko était donc ce genre d'élève excellente sur tous les plans, une très bonne joueuse de badminton dans un lycée réservé à l'élite. Cela expliquait sans aucun doute son comportement si snob, sa façon de penser qu'elle pouvait aller n'importe où, déranger une dizaine de personnes pendant un entraînement important pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait : un match contre Ayano.

« Je ne bougerai pas avant que tu m'affrontes. »

En face d'elle, Ayano ne semblait par ailleurs pas du tout avoir envie d'affronter l'intruse mais elle fut bien obligée.

Riko fût choquée de la facilité avec laquelle cette Kaoruko battit Ayano sur le score de vingt-et-un points à huit. L'écart était grand, énorme même, mais une partie d'elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, au moins, pour une fois, Ayano savait ce que cela faisait de se faire battre de manière aussi dure. C'était bas, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir poindre un peu de satisfaction. Pourtant, il subsistait un problème. Comment avait-elle pu se faire battre aussi facilement alors qu'elle-même avait totalement terrassé Nagisa quelques mois auparavant ?

Avec seulement une ou deux phrases assassines à l'intention de son adversaire, la fille aux cheveux roses repartit sans plus de politesse et Ayano n'écouta même pas les recommandations de l'entraîneur quant au match qu'elle venait de jouer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme tout le monde ?!

Le jour suivant, Ayano ne se présenta pas à l'entraînement et Riko fût chargée de prévenir l'entraîneur qu'elle n'était pas venue en cours, non plus. Elena semblait également avoir disparu. L'homme ne sembla pas beaucoup réfléchir avant de lui donner les rênes de l'entraînement et d'emmener Nagisa avec lui, enlevant ainsi à la vice-capitaine la joie de voir cette dernière, de partager ce moment de sport avec elle, leur passion commune, le rassemblement de leurs plus beaux souvenirs ensemble. C'était idiot d'être jalouse, bien sûr, mais Riko ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les entraînements étaient tout ce qu'elle partageait de plus précieux avec Nagisa et savoir que cette dernière ne le passerait pas avec elle mais à la recherche d'Ayano et d'Elena était presqu'insultant.

Finalement, Nagisa vint parler à son amie de toujours, le soir-même, par messages et, si Riko se sentait un peu déçue que ce soit pour lui parler d'Ayano et de sa mère, elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui faisait le premier pas, qui posait des questions. Pour une fois, c'était Nagisa qui venait vers elle de manière franche, comme si c'était normal d'en parler avec elle. Nagisa vint même lui raconter la visite d'Elena et, si Riko n'avait pas été aussi sûre que cette dernière ressente quelque chose pour Ayano, elle en aurait été jalouse, encore, mais il fallait croire que cette avancée, aussi minime soit-elle, la rendait bien trop heureuse pour cela.

Le soir-même, elle traîna le club jusqu'à un parc avec ce que la capitaine avait successivement appelé « poulpe » puis « calamar ». Là-bas, Nagisa et Ayano jouaient ensemble, comme de vieilles amies. Le cœur de Riko se serra de jalousie, encore une fois, mais pas seulement. Elle était aussi heureuse. Heureuse de voir Nagisa l'être aussi. Heureuse d'être à ces côtés. Heureuse d'être là, comme toujours. Mais, surtout, elle était heureuse que cela commence à porter ses fruits.


	7. Chapter 7

Le trajet en bus pour le stage d'entraînement se révéla être un moment de joie et de bonne humeur pour le groupe et surtout pour Riko qui, comme d'habitude dans ce genre de moments, se retrouvait à côté de Nagisa. Sur les sièges d'à côté, Yû et Sora s'amusaient à recoiffer toutes les filles, Elena et Ayano en priorité puisqu'elles étaient juste devant. Personne ne faisait réellement attention à elles alors Riko décida, prise dans un élan de courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, de prendre discrètement la main de sa voisine. Cette dernière ne posa pas de question et l'instigatrice de ce rapprochement ne put qu'en être heureuse, surtout lorsqu'elle vit que les joues de sa voisine avaient un peu rougit. Cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire mais Riko préférait penser que cela voulait, bien au contraire, dire beaucoup de choses.

Quelqu'un proposa à Nagisa d'être recoiffée également mais, après que celle-ci ait répondu qu'elle avait les cheveux trop courts pour cela, Yû lui donna une barrette sans faire de commentaire ni sur leurs mains entrelacées ni sur la rougeur des joues de leur capitaine.

Ce moment serait immortalisé sur la photo prise par Hayama, dans le téléphone d'Ayano et Riko avait hâte de pouvoir la récupérer. Nagisa était quelqu'un de fort et de fier et il était très rare de la voir pleurer ou rougir comme le commun des mortels, ce qui ne la rendait que plus mignonne dans ces moments-là. Et puis, avoir un souvenir de ce rapprochement, aussi minime soit-il, était vraiment quelque chose qui pourrait lui remonter le moral en cas de problème.

Le stage était prévu depuis une éternité puisque le club faisait tout pour qu'il ait lieu chaque année. Ce fût donc une surprise lorsque, arrivés sur place, ils se rendirent compte qu'une autre équipe, un autre club de badminton était là aussi : Fredericia, de Miyagi. Les dizaines (centaines ?) de filles avaient donc fait le déplacement juste pour jouer contre eux alors que c'était une équipe bien plus forte qu'eux, l'une des meilleures ?! Rien de ce qu'il était en train de se passer n'était réellement compréhensible et Riko pensa un instant que c'était peut-être encore la faute d'Ayano avant de se reprendre. Être de mauvaise foi ne servait à rien.

Une fille de Fredericia, justement, qui avait dû entendre la conversation se rapprocha d'eux pour leur expliquer que c'était l'une de leurs joueuses qui avait tant tenu à les affronter. Un instant, Riko pensa à la fille aux cheveux roses, Kaoruko, mais c'était impossible, cette dernière venant de Kônan. Celle qui était venue à leur rencontre se révéla être la capitaine de l'équipe de Fredericia, Shiwahime. Elle leur présenta ensuite les membres permanents. Riko les trouva tout de suite gentilles et distinguées. Cela faisait du bien de croiser des personnes se comportant normalement, de temps en temps, parce qu'entre Nagisa, Ayano et Kaoruko, les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Nagisa se rapprocha au plus près de celles qu'elle considérait déjà comme adversaires afin de se présenter en tant que capitaine de leur lycée. Elle avait cette aura mature signifiant qu'elle aussi avait des responsabilités et que les endosser ne lui faisait pas du tout peur, pas plus que de se retrouver face à une équipe aussi puissante. Nagisa ne se laisserait pas écraser.

L'entraîneur leur donna les directives à suivre et, tandis que Nagisa jouerait seule, Riko, elle, devrait jouer en double avec Ayano. Bien sûr, elles formaient une bonne équipe et ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée que de vouloir que cela perdure… mais Riko aurait tout de même préféré faire équipe avec la capitaine.

Leur match, de toute façon, ne serait pas pour tout de suite puisqu'Ayano fût envoyée à la supérette par leur tutrice. Riko eut envie d'éclater de rire en se rendant compte qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir s'y retrouver avec un plan. Apparemment, leur nouvelle recrue ne savait pas que les plans de Nagisa étaient illisibles.


	8. Chapter 8

« Vous voilà ! Le premier match allait justement commencer. »

Riko fût heureuse de voir enfin Ayano revenir, accompagnée de Sora qui avait été envoyée la chercher. Elle s'était tout de même un peu inquiétée, surtout au vu du plan désastreux avec lequel la plus jeune avait dû se débrouiller.

Le premier match verrait donc s'affronter Aragaki et l'une des nombreuses filles de Fredericia et était sur le point de commencer lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le gymnase, une grande fille blonde qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être une japonaise mais qui, au vu de ses affaires, devait tout de même être là pour jouer au badminton. La dénommée Connie ne fit pourtant pas d'excès de zèle et les matchs commencèrent tout de même rapidement. Riko eut le temps de soupirer, ce n'était pas une deuxième Kaoruko.

Yû et Sora perdirent leur match en double tandis que Nagisa avait brillamment gagné le sien, ce qui n'avait étonné personne. Depuis sa discussion avec l'entraîneur, elle avait retrouvé sa force d'antan et ses progrès n'avaient fait que de se multiplier depuis. Elle recommençait enfin à avancer.

Riko, elle, se sentait prête pour son match, pour le gagner, pour montrer à sa capitaine qu'elle aussi, elle était forte et qu'elle s'était beaucoup entraînée en conséquence.

« On y va, Ayano ? »

Ayano la suivit sans répondre plus tandis que la voix de Nagisa se faisait entendre.

« Hanesaki, battez-les ! »

Même si sa coéquipière acquiesçait, Riko se sentit jalouse. C'était elle que Nagisa était censée encourager, pas Ayano ! Pensait-elle que la victoire de leur duo ne reposait que sur la plus jeune et qu'elle ne serait capable de rien ?!

Non, Riko devait se calmer. Il était impensable que Nagisa préfère cette prétentieuse à elle, même si elle était plus forte. De toute façon, un autre problème se présenta bientôt puisque la blonde, Connie, jouait contre eux et semblait avoir une dent contre la plus jeune des deux joueuses de Kitakomachi et la vice-capitaine s'empressa d'aller aux nouvelles.

« Ayano, il s'est passé un truc entre vous deux ?

Non. »

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Riko avait l'impression au fond d'elle que sa coéquipière lui mentait mais sûrement se trompait-elle ou du moins elle espérait fortement que ce soit le cas.

« Allez ! »

« Vas-y, Ayanon ! »

« Te laisse pas faire, Ayano ! »

Pourquoi tout le monde n'en avait que pour Ayano ? Riko se sentit blessée de voir que, malgré toutes les heures qu'elle avait passées au club, personne ne l'encourageait elle. Puisque c'était comme ça, elle leur montrerait qu'elle pouvait aussi bien se battre que Hanesaki, voire même mieux !

C'était tout de même ironique de voir à quel point la vice-capitaine pouvait parfois réfléchir et agir comme Nagisa…

« A ma droite, Conni-Tagajô de Fredericia. A ma gauche, Hanesaki-Izumi de Kitakomachi. Hanesaki au service, zéro égalité. Jouez. »

Ayano lança le volant, le match commença et, tout d'un coup, ce fût comme si plus rien autour n'existait pour Riko. Elle oublia un instant ce qu'elle reprochait à sa coéquipière. Elle oublia un instant sa jalousie qu'elle savait mal placée et presqu'exclusivement due au stress. Elle oublia un instant sa relation avec Nagisa qui n'avançait qu'à pas de bébé. Plus rien d'autre que le badminton n'avait de place dans son esprit.

Fredericia marqua le premier point mais Connie refusa de rattraper le volant suivant, portant le score à un point partout. Elle finit même par laisser sa pauvre camarade de jeu jouer seule contre deux. Personne ne comprit mais Riko pensa que ce n'était pas son problème elle était là pour jouer, par pour s'occuper des problèmes d'équipe de ses adversaires et le score gonfla rapidement en la faveur de l'équipe de Kitakomachi. Avec Ayano, elles menaient dix à deux. Bien sûr que la fille ne pouvait pas gagner seule et, bientôt, Connie prit sa place, marqua un point avec une facilité déconcertante et repris le service.

La pauvre fille ne jouait plus seule puisqu'elle ne jouait plus du tout Connie avait pris sa place et Riko sentit tout de suite que le match ne serait plus aussi facile, que leurs points d'avance ne servirait plus à rien et elle se rendit instantanément compte qu'elle avait plus que raison.

Très rapidement, le score atteignit les onze points du côté de Connie, ce qui signa un arrêt de jeu. Ayano et Riko n'avait, depuis le changement d'adversaire, pas réussi à marquer une seule fois.


	9. Chapter 9

Le score avançait encore et toujours en faveur de Connie et ni Riko ni même Ayano et sa défense légendaire ne parvenaient à l'arrêter. La vice-capitaine s'inquiétait autant pour elle, que pour leur défaite écrasante à venir et que pour sa coéquipière.

« Ayano, est-ce que ça va ? »

Devant le regard intransigeant de Connie, Ayano ne répondit pas et le premier set fût remporté par Fredericia dans la foulée sur un score de vingt-et-un à douze alors même qu'elles jouaient à deux contre une. A l'intervalle, tandis que Riko parlait avec le reste de l'équipe qui l'encourageait, la vice-capitaine se rendit rapidement compte que sa coéquipière ne s'était pas intégrée au groupe et avait préféré rester de son côté. C'est à ce moment-là que ses habitudes de grande sœur reprirent le dessus et qu'elle la rejoignit.

« Ayano, tu n'es pas toute seule. Je ne peux peut-être pas beaucoup t'aider mais quand ça va mal, tu peux partager ça avec ton équipière. »

Riko sut en voyant le sourire d'Ayano qu'elle avait trouvé les bons mots.

« Hanesaki, Izumi, au prochain set, arrêtez de défendre à deux. »

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent leur entraîneur, un peu perdues par ce qu'il disait. Arrêter de défendre à deux alors que, même ensemble, elles peinaient à renvoyer les volants ?! Lorsqu'il s'expliqua un peu plus, Riko dût admettre que c'était une bonne idée et que la mettre en place pourrait les aider à gagner, ou au moins à marquer des points. Les regards interrogateurs de tous les membres de l'équipe ne la firent pas flancher et la jeune femme resta en avant, à la place qui lui avait été désignée.

Rapidement, Riko remarqua que Connie visait systématiquement Ayano et, même si cela faisait un peu de mal à l'égo, elle se rendit rapidement compte que, debout, elle pouvait gêner sa coéquipière. Il fallait donc qu'elle se baisse pour ne pas être dans son champ de vision. Avec l'entraîneur, elles avaient décidé de laisser les réceptions de smash à Ayano et de ne laisser que les volants en hauteur et proches du filet à Riko alors il fallait maintenant s'y tenir.

Ayano laissa passer quelques volants mais elle fut bientôt capable de rattraper les smashs de Connie et Kitakomachi put enfin marquer un nouveau point, puis encore un. Leur nouvelle combinaison fonctionnait à merveille et les deux filles purent enfin rivaliser contre la représentante du Danemark et, à l'arrêt de jeu, elles menaient onze à sept. Riko espérait de tout son cœur gagner, non seulement parce qu'elle aimait ça, mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait briller, prouver à Nagisa qu'elle en était capable même si, pour cette dernière, ce n'était qu'un match, pas plus ou moins important qu'un autre.


	10. Chapter 10

Le match reprit et Connie semblait avoir encore plus envie de gagner, rendait ses smashs encore plus forts et difficiles à rattraper. Bien sûr, les autres membres du club les encourageaient mais Riko sentait que ce n'était pas assez alors elle s'empressa de rassurer Ayano. Il s'agissait de la balle de match pour Connie mais rien n'était perdu. Si les deux jeunes femmes perdaient espoir, alors ce serait la fin et Riko voulait prouver à Nagisa et surtout à elle-même qu'elle était capable de ne pas abandonner, surtout que Connie semblait bientôt être à bout. Elle avait beau être plus forte, elle était aussi plus grande et plus lourde et ses smashs à répétition commençaient à avoir un impact sur son corps.

« Match remporté par Christensen-Tagajo, Fredericia. »

Connie n'avait pas pu rattraper le dernier volant, trop exténuée qu'elle était à force de jouer seule et de smasher autant depuis le début du match, alors c'était sa coéquipière qui l'avait fait à sa place. Bien sûr que Riko s'en voulait d'avoir perdu, bien sûr qu'elle avait la rage, celle d'avoir perdu alors qu'elles étaient proches de remporter le second set. Si elle avait été de mauvaise foi, elle serait même allée jusqu'à dire que c'était tout bonnement de la triche. Ayano, elle, semblait encore plus détruite par cette défaite et Riko n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Avait-elle si peu perdu de match pour être autant atteinte ? Elles avaient perdu contre la représentante du Danemark, pas contre n'importe qui, surtout qu'elles avaient tout de même réussi à marquer des points et qu'elles n'avaient pas non plus totalement été écrasées…

« Si mes cordes avaient tenu, on aurait gagné… Et puis, comment on peut jouer sérieusement à deux contre un ? En plus, l'autre a débarqué juste à la fin ! Alors, ce n'est pas une vraie défaite ! »

S'il n'y avait eu personne aux alentours, Riko serait sûrement sortie de cette image de jeune fille sage, calme et pacifique qu'elle avait pour gronder sa cadette qui ressemblait bien trop à ses frères et sœurs, des enfants de primaire et de maternelle, qu'à une lycéenne. Faire un caprice juste pour avoir perdu un match, c'était idiot.

Puis, Riko se rendit compte de quelque chose : elle reprochait à Ayano quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais reproché à Nagisa. Cette dernière aussi avait, après tout, changé drastiquement de comportement juste à cause d'une défaite, aussi écrasante soit-elle. Non, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose, n'est-ce-pas ? Nagisa avait accepté sa défaite et l'avait embrassée de plein fouet alors qu'Ayano ne faisait que la rejeter.

La tutrice s'en mêla, répondit à Ayano qu'elle n'avait pas à justifier, ce qui eut pour effet que cette dernière partit en courant. Riko en avait passablement marre. Elle pouvait supporter Nagisa parce qu'elle l'aimait et aussi parce que cette dernière faisait des efforts, mais rien n'obligeait la vice-capitaine à supporter autant Ayano, rien ne la poussait à être toujours là, rien du tout, pas même un petit battement de cœur qui pousse vers l'avant, vers les autres.

Tout le club passa le reste de la journée à chercher Ayano et Riko se retrouva à faire équipe avec Nagisa. C'est presque naturellement que les deux adolescentes se prirent la main pour marcher, comme si elles étaient à un rendez-vous amoureux, ce qu'elles espéraient toutes les deux plus ou moins secrètement. Un instant, elles se rapprochèrent même plus que d'ordinaire, se câlinèrent presque tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'elles n'avaient pas le temps.

Ce n'était rien mais, en même temps, c'était beaucoup, quelque chose d'énorme, une étape de plus dans leur relation.

Le soir-même et après qu'Ayano ait été retrouvée, toutes les filles du club jouèrent aux cartes, firent même des photos et, encore une fois, Riko fût heureuse de savoir qu'elle aurait encore plus de souvenirs du groupe bien sûr, mais aussi de Nagisa. Rien sur la photographie n'indiquait leurs petits rapprochements mais, pourtant, Riko savait que derrière le fait qu'elles se touchent presque, il y avait quelque chose de vrai : Nagisa ne l'avait pas lâchée, même après qu'Ayano ait été retrouvée. Les deux jeunes femmes dormirent même ensemble, côte à côte. Si ce n'était pas une preuve que tout se déroulait bien, alors Riko ne savait pas ce que c'était. Toujours être là commençait enfin à payer.

Sur le chemin du retour, Nagisa et Riko s'assirent encore une fois l'une à côté de l'autre et, tandis que Riko regardait les autres membres du club, essayait de deviner ce à quoi ils pensaient, elle sentit soudainement un poids sur son épaule. Nagisa s'était littéralement endormie sur elle, preuve de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Ces petites avancées rendaient tellement Riko heureuse qu'elle finit elle aussi par poser sa tête sur celle de sa voisine et par s'endormir.


	11. Chapter 11

« Trop mignon ! Avec un mannequin, on se fait une meilleure idée ! »

Sur le fond, RIko était d'accord avec leur tutrice mais sur la forme… c'était tout autre chose. Oui, Nagisa était très mignonne, très belle même et ressemblait fort à un mannequin mais lui faire essayer des tenues aussi moches était plus que dommage. La capitaine eut du mal à comprendre à quoi servaient les essayages avant que la femme lui explique qu'il s'agissait de ce que l'équipe porterait pour les sélections. Les deux adultes se disputèrent vaguement, l'entraîneur préférant une tenue plus simple mais aussi plus vieillotte selon sa collègue. Les deux adolescentes préférèrent les laisser se battre et fuir le plus rapidement possible.

« Je m'en fiche un peu, commença Nagisa, de la tenue… On pourrait garder la même.

Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de changer. »

Nagisa et RIko marchaient jusqu'au gymnase, côte à côte et, encore une fois, main dans la main. C'était devenu, entre elles et lorsqu'il n'y avait personne autour, un geste normal, ancré dans leur relation sur laquelle elles n'avaient pas encore mis de mots.

« Vraiment ?

Ça apporte un vent de fraîcheur au lycée. Monsieur Tachibana est venu nous entraîner, Ayano a rejoint le club… On a même un manager ! On peut dire que Kitakomachi est différent, cette année. »

Ce que Riko n'osait pas dire, c'était qu'elle espérait aussi laver toute ressemblance avec le match entre Nagisa et Ayano et cela aussi devait passer par un changement de tenue afin d'aller vers l'avant sans être bloquée par cette défaite.

« Moi aussi, continua-t-elle, je vais tout donner pour qu'on aille aux nationaux. C'est notre dernière chance. Il faut se battre, hein Nagisa ?

Oui ! »

Nagisa était regonflée à bloc pour les sélections de cette année-là, bien loin de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année précédente et Riko décida qu'il fallait en profiter en profiter pour l'encourager et la pousser à se dépasser, en profiter pour qu'elle aussi arrive à aller aussi loin qu'elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Bien sûr, ce serait difficile. Seules les deux meilleures filles étaient prises pour aller plus loin et rien qu'avec Ayano et Nagisa dans les joueuses, ses chances étaient amoindries mais Riko avait envie d'y croire, encore, et de continuer à se battre, toujours.

« Allez, on s'accroche ! »

« Tu cours pas assez ! »

A première vue, on pouvait croire que tout était redevenu comme au début d'année, quand Nagisa Aragaki était une vraie diablesse, véritable tortionnaire du club de badminton de Kitakomachi, mais il n'en était rien. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Riko qui devait entraîner Nagisa alors qu'elle était à bout de force, bien au contraire. La vice-capitaine avait demandé à être entraînée et ne fléchissait pas depuis elle avait la rage de vaincre et comptait faire tous les efforts du monde pour réussir. Gagner n'était pas qu'un rêve. Riko en était capable et elle était bien décidée à le prouver. Nagisa était sévère, bien sûr, mais elle savait aussi donner quelques compliments, souvent dérobés, toujours cachés pour ceux qui ne savaient pas lire entre les lignes.

« Tu aurais pu la contrer celle-là ! »

Encore une fois, RIko demanda à sa capitaine de continuer à envoyer le volant encore et encore elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

« Je t'entends pas.

Encore une ! »

La voix de Riko se répercuta avec force sur les murs du gymnase. Nagisa jouait avec elle, s'amusait à mettre en doute sa détermination, la poussait à la montrer toujours un peu plus et cela fonctionnait.

« J'entends toujours rien.

Encore une !

Plus fort !

ENCORE UNE ! »

Les deux adolescentes étaient presque connectées, se comprenaient parfaitement. C'était leur moment et elles semblaient être dans leur bulle, ensemble.

Dans les vestiaires, Nagisa distribua à toutes les filles une feuille des matchs à venir et chacune se mit à chercher son propre nom avec impatience.

« Je suis là ! C'est pas trop mal pour moi, s'écriait Yû, cette année ! »

Yû et Sora discutaient de leurs adversaires tandis que Riko regardait quels noms étaient inscrits à côté du sien, en silence, totalement défaite lorsqu'elle eut pris connaissance des futures personnes qu'elle aurait à affronter. Sora lui posa la question fatidique mais elle ne réussi même pas à répondre, s'en sentait totalement incapable.

« Tu commences contre Ishizawa de Zushi… »

Personne ne parla, pas même Nagisa.

« Elle est forte, demanda alors Elena, cette fille ? »

C'est seulement à cet instant que RIko réussit à sortir de sa torpeur pour répondre comme il le fallait sans toutefois oser regarder Nagisa.

« Elle était demi-finaliste, l'an dernier. En plus, on jouait ensemble au collège. »

Elena partit rapidement après lui avoir assuré qu'elle avait hâte de voir ce match et, tandis que Yû tentait de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était tout à fait capable de gagner, Ayano rentra dans la conversation.

« Riko, tu es arrivée jusqu'où, l'an dernier ?

J'ai perdu mon troisième match… »

Riko se sentait totalement honteuse de dire cela, surtout en se remémorant ce match et toutes les fautes qu'elle avait commises.

« Alors ça risque d'être rude… »

Sans que cela ne lui paraisse anormal, Ayano sortit également du vestiaire sans rien rajouter de plus. Riko savait qu'elle avait raison et que ce serait compliqué pour elle de gagner mais elle n'avait surtout pas besoin qu'on le lui dise de cette manière, surtout venant d'une telle personne ! Tout bas, Riko murmura en pensant que personne ne l'entendrait :

« J'ai pas eu de pot au dernier tournoi… »

Pourtant, sur la route du retour, Nagisa avait lâché la main de Riko pour lui demander des comptes car elle, contrairement aux autres, avait entendu.

« Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ?

Quoi donc ? »

Honnêtement, Riko pensait que personne ne l'avait entendue et ne faisait pas juste semblant de ne pas comprendre : elle ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi Nagisa lui parlait.

« « Pas de pot au dernier tournoi » ?

Oh, je plaisantais. »

La vice-capitaine avait répondu un peu vite et sans vraiment réfléchir, un peu choquée que Nagisa fasse autant attention à elle. C'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

« Si tu pars perdante…

Je sais. Mais je vais jouer contre Nozomi. »

Riko s'était attendue à ce que, fidèle à elle-même, Nagisa explose à l'entente de ce nom et qu'une dispute éclate mais il n'en fut rien. Elle s'améliorait, changeait et c'était pour le mieux car, au lieu de s'énerver, elle ne fit que donner des conseils.

« Tu sais, elle manque d'endurance et fait souvent des fautes en seconde période. Si tu fais durer les échanges…

Toi, tu le pourrais peut-être. On est pas pareilles ! »

Les deux adolescentes eurent du mal à croire que c'était bien Riko qui avait crié, que c'était elle qui avait élevé la voix, elle qui était d'ordinaire si calme et qui ne sortait jamais de ses gongs. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés et, même si Nagisa ne savait pas réellement comment se comporter, n'étant pas habituée à être de ce côté-ci de la barrière, elle fit de son mieux.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Le sang-froid et la douceur dont Nagisa faisait preuve étaient totalement inimaginables, incongrus.

« Tu crois sincèrement que je pourrai vaincre Nozomi ? »

La capitaine comprit tout de suite qu'il ne fallait pas simplement la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait que gagner, surtout que Nozomi était tout de même forte il fallait aller à contresens.

« Tu as dit que tu donnerais tout cette année… C'était un mensonge ?

Ne dis pas ça ! »

Riko ne parla pas plus, obligeant son interlocutrice à continuer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es tant entraînée, alors ? Tu veux perdre, c'est ça ? »

Encore une fois, Riko ne répondit pas, totalement incapable de dire quoi ce soit et ce fût la fois de trop. Nagisa s'énerva et, après lui avoir crié dessus de faire comme elle voulait, partit sans elle. Pour une fois, elle avait au moins essayé d'être là, un peu, mais il fallait croire qu'elle n'était pas capable de plus, peut-être pas encore…

Le soir, arrivée chez elle, Riko n'avait le cœur à rien, même pas à s'occuper de ses petits frères et sœurs qui s'inquiétaient pourtant pour elle : elle déprimait. Elle avait peur du match contre Nozomi pour tellement de raisons différentes que cela la bouffait presque totalement de l'intérieur. Leur passé commun était bien trop grand pour qu'elle puisse l'affronter comme on affronte une inconnue et Nagisa ne serait jamais capable de le comprendre, tout comme elle était incapable d'être là pour sa vice-capitaine. Cette dernière revivait aussi l'altercation d'un peu plus tôt. Nagisa était partie sans se retourner, sans même un sourire ni rien pour l'encourager. Elle avait essayé et baissé les bras presqu'instantanément… Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée plus longtemps ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi incapable de comprendre que Riko avait besoin d'elle ?

Pourtant, Riko devait se reprendre et elle se força tout de même à aller faire à manger pour sa fratrie sans toutefois préparer une assiette pour elle-même. Elle n'avait pas du tout faim et préférait ne pas faire semblant si c'était pour jeter de la nourriture ensuite : ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se le permettre.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, dans sa chambre, Nagisa regardait son portable, tapait un message pour l'effacer puis pour recommencer encore et encore. Elle ne savait pas quoi écrire. Depuis combien de temps était-elle sur son écran à se creuser la tête ? Bien trop longtemps. Elle en avait marre. Marre de ne pas savoir quoi dire alors que Riko avait toujours les bons mots au bon moment. Finalement, Nagisa s'endormit sur son téléphone sans avoir réussi à envoyer quelque chose de potable.

Lorsque l'équipe arriva au lieu des sélections, quelques jours plus tard, toutes virent des personnes qu'elles connaissaient déjà, qu'il s'agisse d'anciennes amies ou encore de Kaoruko ou même Nozomi et Riko croisa directement cette dernière lorsqu'elle se rendit aux toilettes pour s'arroser un peu le visage. Nozomi lui adressa directement la parole.

« On s'affronte dès le premier match…

Oui. Donnons-nous à fond ! »

Leur discussion avait été courte puisque Nozomi partit directement après mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : les deux filles avaient toujours été incapables de se parler normalement et autrement que par volants interposés. Encore une fois, elles ne pourraient tout régler que sur le terrain.


	12. Chapter 12

A travers le filet, Riko pouvait voir sa première adversaire, Nozomi, parler avec son entraîneur : le moment était donc venu et les encouragements de ses frères et sœurs n'y changeraient rien.

« A ma droite, Riko Izumi du lycée Kitakomachi. A ma gauche, Nozomi Ishizawa du lycée Zushi. Izumi au service ! Zéro égalité, jouez ! »

Ainsi commença son dernier championnat lycéen et, alors que Riko venait seulement de servir, le volant était déjà revenu sans qu'elle ne puisse le rattraper et Nozomi marquait déjà son premier point sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, trop pensive. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer et faisait bien trop de fautes tandis que sur le cours d'à côté, Nagisa battait son adversaire à plates coutures en se demandant ce que son amie était en train de faire.

A l'arrêt de jeu, Nozomi menait onze points à cinq.

Encore trop perdue dans ses pensées et trop peu concentrée sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, Riko eut du mal à se rendre compte que l'entraîneur l'appelait et lui demandait comment elle allait. Il essaya même de lui changer les idées, ce qui fonctionna bien puisque, dès la reprise du match, Riko sut exactement quoi faire. Nozomi avait une technique bien définie qu'elle venait de percer à jour.

Cependant, Nozomi était forte et elle réussit rapidement à imposer de nouveau son rythme, à casser les efforts de son adversaire ainsi qu'à détruire son moral. Il était clair que Riko ne faisait pas le poids et tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était d'abandonner. Elle perdait le premier set dix-neuf points à six, n'avait aucune chance de remonter ni même d'espérer gagner le second et le troisième set.

A quoi bon ?

« Allez ! »

Quelqu'un cria et Riko sut instinctivement que c'était Nagisa qui, de l'autre côté du gymnase, était en train de l'encourager tout en menant de front son deuxième match déjà.

« Crie plus fort ! »

Nagisa ne la regardait pas mais toute son énergie était mise dans sa voix.

Sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi, même si la raison était simple, Riko se sentit revigorée. Sa capitaine et amie était là.

Abandonner ne devint plus qu'une idée stupide dans sa tête : elle pouvait gagner et, surtout, elle allait gagner mais, avant cela, il fallait tout de même répondre à Nagisa.

« Encore une ! »

Personne d'autre dans le gymnase ne comprendrait mais Riko s'en fichait Nagisa lui donnait la force de continuer et c'était à présent tout ce qui comptait réellement pour elle. Que Nozomi aille au Diable, elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids.

Si Riko ne pouvait pas rattraper les smashs et le rythme rapide de Nozomi, alors elle devait se débrouiller autrement et tirer vers le fond du terrain pour gagner du temps, assez pour se replacer. Fatiguée par l'échange qui ne faisait que durer, Nozomi finit par faire une faute, puis une deuxième.

Riko remontait mais ce n'était jamais assez.

Nozomi remporta le second set et le match par la même occasion.

Riko fût acclamée pour le beau match qu'elle venait de jouer sans y croire un seul instant.

Nozomi la regarda, de loin, sans oser plus lui parler.

Comme d'habitude, Riko refoula ses larmes et fit passer ses coéquipières avant elle, partit encourager Ayano, Yû et Sora qui étaient encore en train de jouer. Enfin, quand elle put s'éclipser de manière discrète, elle ne se fit pas prier et partit s'asseoir dans un coin reculé, à l'extérieur, sur les escaliers qui menaient sûrement tout en haut des gradins. Personne ne viendrait l'y embêter, pensait-elle en se trompant lourdement.

Elle entendit Nagisa bien avant de la voir.

« Tiens ? Ayano a déjà fini son match ? Elle est si forte.

Je comprends. »

Riko, elle, ne comprenait pas ce que Nagisa lui disait, ni pourquoi elle venait se poser quelques marches plus bas, face à elle.

« Je sais bien ce que tu ressens, Riko. »

Riko commença à pleurer doucement.

« Nagisa… je voulais vraiment vraiment gagner ! Je voulais gagner !

Les larmes s'intensifièrent sans que Riko ne puisse plus rien y faire alors Nagisa se décida à agir. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la plaça entre ses jambes et dans ses bras de sorte à ce que Riko puisse pleurer en toute tranquillité, bien entourée par la bulle de douceur qu'elle venait de créer.

Doucement, Nagisa lui embrassa même le front et, sans que personne ne vienne les embêter, les deux filles restèrent ainsi un long moment, même après que Riko ait arrêté de pleurer.

 _Note de l'auteur : J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaît Je vous annonce simplement qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant 2 semaines. "Elle a toujours été là" revient donc le 30/12 pour le dernier chapitre de 2018 en attendant patiemment la nouvelle année !  
_ Je vous souhaite, en avance, un Joyeux Noël


	13. Chapter 13

Alors que Nozomi jouait son quart de finale, Riko regarda la feuille des matchs et un détail attira son attention : si Nozomi continuait sur sa lancée et battait son adversaire, alors la demi-finale se jouerait entre elle et Nagisa et ce n'était pas bon signe. Après avoir entendu cela, cette dernière dit d'une voix morne qu'elle partait s'échauffer, observée sans qu'elle le sache par une Riko inquiète et par une Nozomi envieuse.

A l'époque du collège, Riko aurait sûrement hésité sur la marche à suivre, sur la personne à aller voir mais à ce moment précis, elle n'eut même pas l'ombre d'un doute et alla rapidement rejoindre sa capitaine, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Cependant, elle fût arrêtée en route par la tutrice du club avec qui elle discuta un peu.

« Aragaki a l'air vraiment très impliquée…

Nozomi Ishizawa du lycée Zushi, qu'elle va affronter, était avec Nagisa et moi au collège. »

Riko aurait voulu en dire plus, avait besoin d'en dire plus et de se confier mais la femme à côté d'elle n'était sûrement pas la meilleure personne pour cela, elle qui comprenait toujours tout de travers.

« Alors, c'est une ancienne rivale ? Je trouve ça palpitant ! »

Une rivale ? Aux premiers abords, Riko trouva cette réflexion plus qu'idiote avant de se rendre compte que, peut-être, il y avait un peu de ça dans la relation qu'entretenaient Nagisa et Nozomi. Il y avait tellement plus en réalité. Au collège, Nozomi s'entraînait beaucoup, bien sûr, c'était là quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever mais, fidèle à elle-même, Nagisa s'entraînait tellement plus souvent, plus longtemps et plus durement. Elle avait failli recevoir une bourse pour entrer à Zushi mais alors que l'entraîneur de ce lycée aurait dû choisir Nagisa, il n'en fit rien et lui préféra Nozomi, lui refusant par la même occasion la bourse et tout espoir d'entrer à Zushi. Nagisa avait été furieuse, bien sûr, mais aussi terriblement frustrée et triste. A quoi avaient servis ces entraînements ? De l'autre côté, Riko savait que Nozomi s'en voulait mais elle-même n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner de ne jamais être allée en reparler avec Nagisa, avec celle qui, des deux filles, le vivait moins bien. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que RIko avait décidé de rester près de Nagisa, à ce moment-là que ses sentiments avaient commencé à se déclarer.

« Alors, tu es stressée ?! »

L'entraîneur était arrivé sans que personne ne le voit venir.

« Pas spécialement. »

Riko sut instinctivement que Nagisa mentait, comme une certitude ancrée tout au fond d'elle, mais elle fut bien la seule à le remarquer.

« La gagnante des demi-finales va aux nationaux. Tu t'es fait mal ?

J'ai dit que ça allait. »

Encore une fois, Riko sut que Nagisa ne disait pas la vérité. Elle avait donc mal quelque part, mais où ? Et pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé ?! En y réfléchissant bien, il était certain que c'était la fierté de Nagisa qui l'avait empêché d'en parler et, en y pensant encore un peu plus, RIko comprit rapidement que les genoux devaient être la partie blessée. Nagisa était grande, courait et sautait beaucoup et ses genoux devaient avoir bien du mal à la suivre… Riko ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup mais elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était réellement rien de trop grave car rien que de penser à l'idée d'une Nagisa incapable de jouer la mettait dans tous ses états.

Alors que le match n'avait même pas encore commencé, Riko ne vit que trop bien Nozomi refuser la main tendue de Nagisa et, alors que le premier volant venait seulement de tomber du côté de Nagisa, Riko ne la vit que trop bien se masser le genou. Ce match serait non seulement compliqué sur le plan physique mais aussi sur le plan psychologique, à n'en point douter, surtout que l'entraîneur de Nozomi semblait décider à faire en sorte que Nagisa ne fasse que courir et qu'elle n'ait pas un seul moment de répit.


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsque Alexis et Drago réussirent enfin à sortir du Manoir Malefoy, ce fût pour atterrir dans la chambre de la jeune femme, tous les deux plein de sang, et devant un Severus Rogue à la mine atterrée. Il soupira grandement avant de commencer à soigner les deux adolescents. Le cas de Drago n'était pas quelque chose de soignable avec de la magie mais avec du temps et, peut-être, des visites chez un psychomage alors, après avoir refermé les quelques plaies et avoir résorbé quelques hématomes, il l'envoya aller prévenir les autres de sa présence ainsi que de se reposer. Enfin, il put s'atteler à la tâche ardue que constituaient les multiples blessures de la jeune femme devant lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la soignait, ni la première fois qu'elle se blessait autant en utilisant ses pouvoirs mais c'était bien la première fois que toutes ses blessures étaient aussi graves. Les coupures étaient présentes sur tout le corps sans aucune exception et venaient s'ajouter à quelques traces de sorts extrêmement bien placés. D'ordinaire, ces mêmes coupures étaient assez superficielles et disparaissaient après un ou deux jours, une semaine grand maximum pour les pires cas mais, cette fois-ci, c'était entièrement différent. Les blessures d'Alexis étaient de vraies ouvertures sur l'intérieur de son corps et c'était assez effrayant à voir.

Severus songea à toutes les potions de régénération sanguine qu'il allait devoir faire afin de remplir son stock qu'il allait invariablement devoir vider. Ajoutez à cela des soins réguliers et vous obtiendrez du temps supplémentaire que le directeur de Poudlard devra enlever sur ses nuits de sommeil déjà trop courtes.

Blaise vit Drago sortir de la chambre d'Isabella et il se sentit tout d'abord un peu jaloux. Son meilleur ami aurait tout de même pu lui indiquer qu'il était en vie au lieu d'aller tout d'abord voir cette moldue. Drago, lui, ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Blaise lui parlait d'Isabella et, après tout, il n'y fit pas réellement attention, trop perdu qu'il était entre les chocs répétés et sa libération soudaine.

Le lendemain, Alexis sentit, au réveil, une énorme douleur suinter de tous les pores possibles et inimaginables de sa peau. Son corps entier était une douleur constante et sa seule envie était de rester couchée jusqu'à être totalement guérie mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait déjà pris beaucoup trop de risques en allant chercher Drago, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se compromette maintenant. Cependant, garder un tel déguisement magique lui prenait beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'elle n'en avait et dont elle avait besoin pour aller mieux alors il fallut faire un choix.

Isabella était plus petite ? Alexis courberait le dos pour perdre quelques centimètres.

Isabella avait bien plus de formes ? Alexis utiliserait des vêtements, paires de chaussettes ou autre, pour changer son corps.

Seuls les cheveux et les yeux posaient problèmes puisqu'Alexis refusait de se couper les cheveux et que, pour les couleurs, elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien y faire. Au pire des cas, si la jeune femme commençait à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pourrait toujours prétexter un rhume et repartir dans sa chambre.

Ainsi démarra la journée d'Isabella.

Au cours de la matinée, tout se passa bien mais les choses finirent par se gâter lorsque le midi, elle sentit que, justement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Si elle restait là, ses cheveux et ses redeviendraient ce qu'ils étaient à l'ordinaire et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Comme prévu, elle prétexta une petite maladie et s'empressa de fuir la table pourtant encore pleine de victuailles.

Blaise et Ginny ne firent pas attention. Ils ne portaient pas Isabella dans leurs cœurs alors le fait qu'elle couve un petit rhume ne les intéressait pas du tout. Seul Drago la regarda partir et seul lui se rendit compte d'un petit détail troublant. Ses cheveux étaient en train de redevenir blonds et de repousser allègrement et ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Dès que le repas fût fini, Drago s'empressa de quitter la table et d'aller frapper à la porte d'Isabella mais personne ne répondit.

La curiosité était un vilain défaut, pourtant, mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention et entra tout de même et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit presque vomir.

Allongée au travers de son lit, comme si elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber une fois assez proche de sa délivrance, la jeune femme était couverte de cicatrices ouvertes et d'hématomes béants. Les cheveux longs, le visage fin, les pommettes saillantes et des yeux qu'il n'était possible de voir nulle part ailleurs… Drago reconnut tout de suite la personne qui était devant lui, si faible que cela lui paraissait étrange.

Cette jeune femme était la même personne qui les avait accueillis, Blaise, Pansy et lui dans la Salle sur Demande.

Cette jeune femme était la même personne qui était venu le sauver alors qu'il était piégé dans sa propre maison familiale.

Cependant, un problème persistait car ces deux femmes possédaient deux identités différentes et Drago n'était pas encore sûr que le nom d'Isabella soit une troisième identité inventée de toute pièce ou que cette femme avait simplement volé la place de cette moldue.

Il fallait réfléchir de manière logique.

Dans la Salle-sur-Demande, la jeune femme s'était présentée sous le prénom d'Eméra, un prénom typiquement féminin digne des hautes sphères de la société sorcière.

Dans le Manoir Malefoy, Voldemort avait appelé cette jeune femme « Alexis », un prénom sûrement moldu qui sonnait bien plus masculin.

Et maintenant, voilà que cette personne prenait l'apparence d'une certaine Isabella et se faisait passer pour une moldue depuis une durée indéterminée. Pourquoi ?

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à jongler entre autant d'identités différentes alors, pour savoir, il préféra attendre au chevet de cette jeune femme qui lui semblait à la fois si proche et si lointaine, telle une amie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il vit, sur la table de chevet, une note gribouillée avec l'écriture qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son parrain, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lire et il s'empressa de donner à cette fausse Isabella les soins dont elle avait besoin.

S'il y avait, derrière cette inconnue, un peu de la personne avec qui il avait tant apprécié parler, alors il ferait beaucoup de choses pour la sauver.


	15. Chapter 15

A l'entraînement, la tension présente entre Nagisa et Ayano était palpable mais cela, Riko pouvait convenablement le gérer à condition qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre de grave ou d'important, mais c'était sans compter le fait que la dernière recrue du club soit un aimant à problème, ce que la vice-capitaine lui reprochait très souvent dans ses pensées.

A croire qu'aucune de leurs séances d'entraînement ne pouvait être normale, c'est Connie qui se présenta sans invitation dans le gymnase, cette fois-ci. Bien sûr, Connie n'était venue qu'à cause d'Ayano, amenant avec elle sa propre capitaine et, si Riko n'était pas fondamentalement contre sa venue, surtout que la danoise leur avait montré de bien beaux dessous, elle en avait réellement marre que ce genre de choses arrive.

Connie n'avait en tête qu'une seule chose : faire un match contre Ayano qui accepta tout de suite… avant que le porte-clé de son sac ne se casse et qu'elle ne fasse une crise de larmes. Elle était en seconde ! Comment était-ce possible qu'elle soit aussi…gamine ?

Avant même que Riko n'ait pu répondre à sa propre question, Connie, sa capitaine, Ayano et Elena étaient parties. Peut-être l'entraînement pourrait-il enfin se dérouler normalement ? Surtout que Nagisa lui demanda de s'entraîner avec elle et, même si, tout comme l'entraîneur, Riko restait un peu sceptique, elle finit par accepter. De toute façon, Nagisa ne rentrerait jamais bien sagement se reposer alors, si elle devait s'entraîner, mieux valait-il que ce soit avec quelqu'un de confiance qui saurait la ménager correctement.

Encore une fois, Riko était là et elle comptait bien le rester.


	16. Chapter 16

Même si Riko arrivait à réduire les efforts que fournissaient Nagisa, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à la faire arrêter de s'entraîner, chose qu'elle pensait tout simplement être impossible, si bien que les deux adolescentes étaient toujours en train de jouer alors que la nuit était tombée.

« On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ? »

Riko essayait de la faire arrêter, encore, en vain.

« Encore un peu !

Mais…

Je me sens mal si je reste inactive. Parce que je vais sûrement devoir affronter la Hanesaki de l'autre jour. »

Il était vrai que la « Hanesaki de l'autre jour » faisait relativement peur et Riko la détestait encore plus que d'ordinaire. Elle était si snob, si peu respectueuse de ses adversaires et si forte, si calculatrice dans son jeu. C'était une Ayano bien différente de ce qu'elles avaient pu voir jusqu'ici, une Ayano qui serait encore plus difficile à battre. Pire encore, son comportement si elle venait à battre Nagisa serait ingérable, dégoûtant et plongerait cette dernière dans un état encore pire que la fois dernière.

« Encore une… »

Nagisa faiblissait à vue d'œil et elle ne put empêcher ses jambes de la lâcher et de la laisser tomber.

« C'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te blesser ! »

Riko criait, pleurait presque tant elle avait peur pour Nagisa, pour sa santé, ne voulait pas qu'elle aille aussi loin dans son entraînement mais le regard et la voix suppliants de Nagisa, son doux « s'il te plait » firent que Riko accepta de continuer. Sa capitaine avait dans les yeux beaucoup trop d'amour pour le badminton et sa vice-capitaine et beaucoup trop de confiance envers son amie pour s'arrêter ici. Elle irait jusqu'au bout coûte que coûte en sachant que, si problème il venait à y avoir, Riko serait là, parce qu'elle était toujours là et Nagisa commençait seulement à le comprendre bien qu'elle ne s'en rende pas encore réellement compte.


	17. Chapter 17

Ce jour-là, Ayano avait eu la lubie de vouloir jouer contre Tachibana, l'entraîneur. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, elle perdit le set mais avec un écart bien moins grand que prévu. Perdre seulement vingt-et-un points à dix-sept contre quelqu'un qui avait failli aller au Jeux Olympiques quand on n'était qu'une lycéenne, c'était surréaliste.

Lorsque l'entraîneur arrêta de jouer, Ayano se retourna vers Nagisa.

« Tu joues ? Ça nous préparera pour la finale. Ça sert à rien de m'entraîner contre quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sûre que tu en as envie aussi. »

Nagisa avait mis beaucoup de temps à réagir mais décida tout de même de s'avancer vers sa cadette, obligeant Riko à s'interposer.

« Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous affronter maintenant… »

Rien de bon ne pourrait ressortir de ce match, Riko en était persuadée. Les genoux de Nagisa ne pourraient jamais supporter plusieurs matchs à forte intensité et Nagisa elle-même refuserait de jouer sans se donner à fond. De plus, si Ayano venait à gagner, l'état d'esprit de Nagisa avant et pendant la finale serait désastreux.

« Tu es tendue, Riko ! C'est juste un entraînement.

Je sais bien ! Mais… »

Mais c'était loin d'être « juste » un entraînement. Les deux se donneraient à plus de cent pourcents dans cette bataille qui s'annonçait non seulement sportive donc physique mais aussi et surtout psychologique.

Heureusement, l'entraîneur semblait être du côté de Riko et appela tout le monde à le rejoindre, ce qui eut le mérite de clore cette discussion et d'empêcher tout match supplémentaire.

Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était glaciale. Personne n'osait parler ou ne serait-ce que faire trop de bruit en se changeant ou en froissant un vêtement. Riko se décida à essayer, maladroitement peut-être, de changer un tant soit peu cette atmosphère.

« C'est incroyable que les deux finalistes viennent de notre lycée.

C'est vrai ! Elles iront toutes les deux aux nationaux… »

Riko ne pourrait sûrement jamais assez remercier Yû de la suivre dans cette pseudo-discussion.

« En tous cas, reprit Riko, j'espère que ce sera un beau match. »

En disant cela, la vice-capitaine essayait aussi et surtout de laisser flotter une sorte d'avertissement : ça devait être un beau match ou rien du tout.

« Ça risque d'être compliqué. »

Toutes les filles se retournèrent vers Ayano sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait, pourquoi elle le disait.

« Pour l'instant, Nagisa n'a pas le niveau contre moi, non ? »

Cette remarque jeta non seulement une vague de froid dans le vestiaire, mais aussi une vague de choc. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela ? Non seulement Nagisa était forte et avait sans aucun doute le niveau contre Ayano mais, de plus, c'était tout simplement un manque de politesse énorme ! Riko était passablement choquée de voir à quel point sa cadette pouvait devenir de plus en plus snob et prétentieuse et ne pouvait que se sentir pressée de voir Nagisa la battre. Cette dernière, par ailleurs, se rapprocha d'Ayano qu'elle défia du regard avant de sortir. Au moins était-elle devenue bien plus mature depuis sa défaite et avait-elle refusé de répondre.

« C'est tout ? C'est pas marrant. »

Toutes les filles encore présentes fusillèrent Ayano du regard et même Elena, son amie de toujours, semblait extrêmement déçue, ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment de ce nouveau comportement si abject. Si Nagisa avait voulu répondre, alors il ne faisait aucun doute que la bataille qui s'en serait suivie aurait été terrible.

Nagisa devait aller voir monsieur Tachibana et Riko avait préféré l'attendre plutôt que de rentrer seule même si cela signifiait quitter le lycée à une heure plus tardive.

« De quoi voulait te parler monsieur Tachibana ?

De mes genoux. »

Bien sûr, Riko avait été bête de ne pas y penser. L'entraîneur, tout comme elle, se faisait du souci pour Nagisa et surtout pour ses genoux, notamment avec le match à venir.

« Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu ne devrais pas trop forcer. En plus, en ce moment, Ayano est de plus en plus bizarre. Ça ne donne pas envie de vous voir vous affronter. »

Alors qu'elle continuait de parler et de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, Riko se rendait peu à peu compte de ce qu'elle disait et ce qu'elle disait, justement, n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle était en train de transmettre ses craintes à Nagisa et c'était la dernière chose dont cette dernière avait besoin !

« Désolée, se reprit Riko, c'est à toi que la décision appartient. Oublie ça. »

Nagisa n'avait pas répondu mais il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle garderait en tête ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, comme il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle jouerait ce match contre Ayano comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait dans sa vie.


	18. Chapter 18

Entre une Nagisa de plus en plus stressée et une Ayano de moins en moins présente psychologiquement, les entraînements devenaient de plus en plus étranges, mornes mais aussi insupportables à cause du comportement de la cadette qui ne s'améliorait pas. Depuis que Nagisa avait décidé qu'elle jouerait effectivement la finale malgré ses genoux, sa future adversaire essayait à chaque fois de lui arracher un match d'entraînement coûte que coûte et, alors qu'elle n'avait droit qu'à des refus, Ayano jouait contre tout le monde et semblait prendre plaisir à les battre avec un score écrasant.

Riko, elle, s'assurait que Nagisa n'aille pas trop loin physiquement. Elle faisait également attention à être toujours près d'elle au cas où ses doutes quant au match à venir referaient surface. Riko laissait de côté ses révisions pour les examens à venir pour pouvoir continuer à aller au club jusque tard dans l'après-midi voire dans la soirée et c'est pour cela qu'elle fut énervée lorsqu'en se promenant avec ses frères et sœurs, elle croisa Nagisa en train de courir, encore.

« Je t'ai pourtant dit de te reposer ! »

Les multiples frères et sœurs ne cessaient de demander à Nagisa de les porter ou de jouer avec eux mais Riko les fit rapidement taire et ils partirent jouer un peu de leur côté en laissant les deux adolescentes seules.

« Ça y est, c'est la finale. Je te soutiendrai. Courage ! »

Cependant, les enfants étant ce qu'ils sont, ce moment ne put durer plus que quelques secondes et Riko fût déjà appelée à les rejoindre. Elle se leva et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, Nagisa l'arrêta.

« Attends Riko ! »

Le cœur de Riko se mit étrangement à battre plus vite.

« Je… »

Encore un peu plus vite.

Riko avait l'impression que son cœur voulait fuir de sa cage thoracique.

« Non, rien. J'y vais ! »

Nagisa prit la fuite en repartant courir sans rien ajouter de plus et Riko s'en sentit extrêmement déçue. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'entendre mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite et qu'il faudrait sans aucun doute attendre la fin du match et de tout ce qu'Ayano avait touché en Nagisa en la battant. Riko tentait de relativiser mais elle continuait à avoir mal. Elle aurait vraiment voulu entendre la fin de cette phrase. A la place, elle devrait porter sur tout le chemin du retour sa plus petite sœur qui s'était endormie…


	19. Chapter 19

Le fameux jour de la finale était arrivé et si Nagisa avait décidé, pour une fois, d'être raisonnable et de ne pas trop pousser l'échauffement, Ayano n'avait pas changé son comportement et avait même eu le culot de dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements contrairement à son adversaire. Quelle idiote !

Avant d'entrer sur le cours, Nagisa regarda Riko dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'elle gagnerait non pas contre Ayano mais bien contre elle-même. Riko sut à cet instant que Nagisa ne pourrait que gagner elle avait beaucoup changé, depuis son dernier match officiel contre Ayano.

« A ma droite, Ayano Hanesaki, lycée Kitakomachi. A ma gauche, Nagisa Aragaki, lycée Kitakomachi. Hanesaki au service ! Zéro égalité, jouez ! »

Le match commença et aucune des deux adolescentes ne réussissait à prendre le match en main. Même Ayano, pourtant si sûre d'elle, préférait jouer la prudence.

Nagisa marqua le premier point après avoir bloqué Ayano sur un côté du terrain. Elle usait de tout son talent et de toutes ses capacités liées à son entraînement intensif et Riko ne la trouva que plus belle, n'en devint que plus admirative. Elle n'utilisait plus seulement des smashs mais aussi des slices, des amortis et autres mouvements dont elle n'usait jamais, ou très peu, auparavant. Ainsi, Nagisa marqua le deuxième point.

Riko commençait réellement à en être totalement persuadée à présent : Nagisa gagnerait ce match contre Ayano et contre elle-même. Tout se passerait bien parce qu'elle avait été là tout au long de cette histoire et que, maintenant, Nagisa était prête pour cela.


	20. Chapter 20

Ayano marqua le point suivant. Non seulement elle cassait le rythme que venait de prendre Nagisa en marquant les deux premiers points mais, en plus, elle avait l'avantage de la battre sur son propre terrain puisque la cadette avait marqué en effectuant un magnifique smash slicé qui évita la raquette de l'adversaire. Riko aurait dû se douter que ce match ne pouvait pas être aussi facile du début à la fin.

En voyant que ses effets fonctionnaient, Ayano continua de les utiliser, marquant un point de plus puis encore un en renvoyant un des magnifiques smashs de Nagisa. Ayano menait maintenant au score.

Le match continua, extrêmement serré tant les deux adolescentes se donnaient à fond, donnaient tout ce qu'elles avaient pour gagner.

Malgré tout ce que donnait Nagisa, ses smashs, ses slices et amortis réfléchis au possible, sa stratégie, son sang-froid à toute épreuve que personne ne lui connaissait, Ayano gagna le premier set vingt-et-un points contre seize. Ce score s'avérait à la fois être très serré et en même temps pas du tout. Si le match continuait comme ça, Ayano gagnerait, encore.

Riko resta avec Nagisa entre les deux sets.

« Elle a pris le dessus. »

Nagisa ruminait le set qui venait de se terminer.

« Mais non, la contredit Riko, tu as bien joué ! Ça va aller, ton genou ?

Oui, ça va. »

La voix et la façon évasive de répondre qu'avait Nagisa montraient bien qu'elle se fichait de son genou comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Rien ne lui importait plus désormais que de savoir comment elle allait battre Ayano.


	21. Chapter 21

Le deuxième set commença sur une faute d'Ayano qui envoya le volant en plein dans le filet mais Riko savait qu'il ne fallait plus qu'elle se réjouisse aussi rapidement qu'au premier set. Cette deuxième partie de match se révéla rapidement encore plus serrée que la première et, alors que Nagisa venait d'effectuer un smash remarquable et de prendre la tête au niveau du score d'une magnifique façon, Riko ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie. Elle avait déjà vu Nagisa jouer plus d'une fois mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait jouer ainsi, de manière aussi belle.

Ayano continuait de faire des erreurs et peinait à marquer des points, laissant Nagisa remporter le deuxième set vingt-et-un points à dix-huit. Elle n'avait pas perdu, loin de là et Riko s'en sentit tellement heureuse et soulagée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de courir rejoindre Nagisa pour la prendre dans ses bras dès l'annonce de l'arbitre. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire cela, surtout avec tout le public présent mais tant pis. Riko était juste remplie de joie mais cela n'était rien comparé à l'explosion qu'elle ressentit lorsque Nagisa mit ses bras autour d'elle.

Les deux adolescentes étaient rougissantes et, si Nagisa pouvait prétendre que c'était à cause de l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir, RIko n'avait aucune excuse.

« Hé… j'ai juste égalisé. »

Riko se reprit à ce moment-là. Le match n'était pas encore terminé et il fallait qu'elle soit là pour soutenir encore plus Nagisa de toutes les façons possibles.

« Ah, c'est vrai. Je t'apporte à boire… »

L'entraîneur en profita pour vérifier si le genou de Nagisa pouvait encore tenir et Riko dût attendre un peu avant de pouvoir donner à la joueuse sa boisson. La vice-capitaine fût presque choquée de voir à quel point Nagisa restait calme, ce qui était quelque chose d'extrêmement rare, il fallait se l'avouer.

Alors que les joueuses étaient appelées à retourner sur le terrain pour le troisième et dernier set, Riko chuchota à Nagisa des encouragements qu'elle espérait personnels et emplis d'une force qui l'aiderait à gagner.

« Dernier set. Zéro égalité, jouez ! »

Ce dernier set pouvait devenir bien des choses, selon le score. Une descente aux enfers et un retour à une Nagisa défaite et horrible avec ses coéquipières et amies ou une Nagisa qui avait enfin réussi à se dépasser. Une Ayano encore plus prétentieuse et insupportable qu'elle ne l'était depuis quelque temps ou un retour à la normale dans ce comportement.

Riko vit le fait de voir Nagisa marquer les huit premiers points comme un signe du destin. Ayano semblait presque avoir abandonné ce match. Était-ce le fait de perdre un set qui l'avait autant démoralisée ? Elle peinait à rattraper les volants de Nagisa et faisait de plus en plus de fautes.

Puis, alors qu'Ayano était en train de changer de raquette, un nombre impressionnant de personnes l'encouragea pour qu'elle se reprenne et, si Riko aurait voulu qu'autant de personnes encouragent Nagisa également, elle comprenait que cette dernière n'était pas malheureuse de la tournure que ce match prenait : elle aussi voulait avoir un beau match contre une Ayano en pleine forme et elle ne fût pas déçue. Ayano venait de frapper le volant de la main droite alors qu'elle était gauchère comme si c'était là quelque chose de normal. Elle se remettait enfin dans la course à la victoire et semblait enfin prête à utiliser de tout son talent.

Ce troisième set deviendrait enfin un peu plus intéressant et c'était pour le mieux Riko savait que Nagisa ne se serait jamais contentée d'une victoire à sens unique, aussi facile.


	22. Chapter 22

Frapper le volant de la main droite et non de sa main habituelle n'avait pas aidé Ayano à marquer le point mais restait quelque chose dont il fallait se méfier. Cette nouvelle faculté laissait encore moins de faiblesses à exploiter.

Ayano laissa Nagisa marquer dix points avant d'enfin commencer à changer son propre score. Riko ne cessa pas d'encourager Nagisa, d'être là mais elle voyait bien qu'Ayano reprenait le dessus, rattrapait Nagisa au score, menait le rythme du match.

Alors qu'il y avait dix points d'écarts, Ayano et Nagisa se retrouvèrent avec un nombre de points quasiment identiques et, tandis qu'elles avaient le droit à une pause, Riko s'empressa d'apporter une serviette à sa capitaine et en profita pour lui parler un peu tout en espérant qu'elle arriverait à l'aider.

« Reste calme. Tu dois continuer à faire ce que tu faisais. »

Alors que Nagisa repartait vers sa partie de court, Riko reprit.

« Nagisa ! J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié. »

Son interlocutrice comprit tout de suite ce dont il était question. Alors que la veille Nagisa peinait à s'endormir, elle avait tenté d'occuper son esprit en parlant via mails avec Riko et, de fil en aiguille, les deux adolescentes en étaient venues à parler de leur relation qu'elles n'avaient jamais réellement mise au clair. Qu'étaient-elles réellement ? Alors que l'occasion était rêvée, Riko avait pourtant choisi de ne pas avouer ses sentiments, préférant que Nagisa s'occupe pleinement du match à venir et non pas de ses états d'âme. A la place, elle lui avait répondu :

« Si tu gagnes, nous pourrions commencer par en reparler. »

Nagisa connaissait Riko par cœur et avait très bien compris le sous-entendu. Elles feraient bien plus que seulement en parler et c'est avec cet objectif en plus que Nagisa se battait aujourd'hui. Elle devait gagner contre Ayano et contre elle-même mais aussi et surtout gagner le droit d'être avec Riko.

C'est à ce moment-là que Nagisa s'était rendue compte de toutes les fois où Riko avait été là pour elle, surtout depuis la cuisante défaite qu'elle avait essuyée lors de son dernier match de championnat contre Ayano. Riko l'avait aidée, supportée, défendue bec et ongles contre tous les autres membres du club.

Elle avait été là à chaque instant et c'était la moindre des choses que d'offrir à Riko cette victoire. Si seule Nagisa était sur le terrain et marquer des points, il était évidemment que, seule et surtout sans Riko, elle n'aurait jamais pu aller aussi loin.

Alors, en retournant sur le terrain, Nagisa était encore plus déterminée qu'avant pour gagner et elle réussit à marquer à nouveau. C'était un magnifique échange qu'elle avait conclut en beauté et voir une telle fierté dans les yeux de Riko fût pour la joueuse la meilleure des récompenses.

A un moment, l'entraîneur vint voir Riko.

« Elle est à la limite. Elle a sûrement une tendinite du genou à force de le surexploiter. On appelle ça « le genou du sauteur ». Si elle continue, elle risque de devoir arrêter le bad. »

Riko comprenait qu'on lui demande son avis mais elle ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Il n'y avait pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse, dans ce cas-là. Dire à Nagisa d'arrêter le match et donc de perdre par forfait revenait à cracher sur tous les efforts qu'elle avait effectués jusqu'ici mais la laisser continuer et prendre le risque qu'elle ne puisse plus faire de badminton, c'était contre-nature. Une Nagisa qui ne peut plus jouer au badminton ne pourrait pas être heureuse. Aucun des deux choix n'était le bon et, un instant, Riko eut réellement envie de se maudire jusqu'au plus profond de son être pour ne pas savoir résoudre ce problème avant de comprendre. Ce n'était pas à elle de choisir mais à Nagisa et, si cette dernière refusait de quitter le court, si elle pensait qu'elle pouvait encore continuer, alors Riko se devait de tout faire pour la supporter. L'entraîneur semblait penser que sa joueuse n'était pas capable de s'arrêter mais Riko connaissait bien mieux Nagisa que lui et savait que jamais elle n'irait jusqu'à abandonner le badminton, sa passion de toujours, pour un seul match aussi important soit-il.

« Attendez un peu… Regardez-là. »

Monsieur Tachibana était clairement ennuyé de laisser Nagisa jouer mais il ne dit rien, comprenait tout simplement.

Nagisa venait de marquer à nouveau et allait maintenant jouer son dernier point, sa balle de match. Si elle réussissait, si elle parvenait à envoyer un volant qui touche le court adverse alors elle aurait gagné. C'était à la fois aussi simple et aussi difficile que cela.

Le gymnase sembla s'être vidé de toute sa population dès l'instant où le volant fût lancé tant le bruit ambiant était quasiment inexistant. On n'entendait plus que le bruit des respirations des joueuses, de leurs baskets sur le terrain et du volant contre les raquettes. Plus personne ne parlait et RIko se demandait même s'il quelqu'un avait continué à respirer elle-même avait l'impression de ne pas laisser d'air rentrer ou sortir de son corps.

Ayano ne se laissa pas démonter, bien loin de là et marqua à son tour, reportant le score à égalité et en profitant pour dire à tous, Nagisa comme le reste du stade, que le match n'était pas encore fini et qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdu.


	23. Chapter 23

Riko priait pour la victoire. Elle ne voyait plus que Nagisa, n'arrivait même plus à suivre le volant, n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration. C'était un autre monde. Elle se trouvait bien incapable de dire jusqu'à combien de points les deux joueuses étaient allées.

Puis, un bruit de raquette qui tombe se fit entendre.

La raquette d'Ayano venait de tomber.

Pourquoi le volant n'était-il plus en l'air ?

Riko mit du temps avant de réaliser.

Ayano n'avait pas réussi à renvoyer le volant.

Un temps de flottement.

Puis, soudain, l'explosion interminable de tous les spectateurs. Riko la ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de son être, jusque dans tous les recoins de son cœur et de son esprit.

Le match était fini.

Nagisa avait gagné.

Après une bataille acharnée qui n'avait physiquement duré que quelques dizaines de minutes mais qui avait psychologiquement duré plusieurs mois, Nagisa avait gagné.

Riko ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle pleurait de joie, de fierté et de bonheur d'un trop plein d'émotions.

La remise des médailles, le gymnase qui se vidait petit à petit… Riko ne se rendait compte de rien. C'était comme si plus rien ne l'entourait et elle attendit avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait profiter et se retrouver seule avec Nagisa.

Lorsque le moment arriva, elle lui demanda d'abord comment allait son genou puis, les deux adolescentes parlèrent du match en lui-même et de l'envie de Nagisa de, peut-être, devenir professionnelle.

« Riko… »

Alors que la conversation avait jusqu'à présent été banale, il semblait que Nagisa veuille changer la donne. Elle regarda Riko, les joues rouges.

« Je voulais te dire… »

Riko la regarda dans les yeux, un grand sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup. C'est grâce à toi que je suis arrivée si loin. Merci. »

Riko rougissait aussi. Être là pour Nagisa à chaque instant avait été un défi de tous les jours mais Riko n'avait jamais regretté, ne regretterait jamais. Alors, tout doucement, elle s'avança vers son amie et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Elles n'eurent pas besoin de parler plus pour se comprendre, pour savoir ce dont elles avaient toutes les deux envie.

Riko avait accepté de placer, pour Nagisa, le badminton avant leur relation, ce match contre Ayano avant elle-même, mais maintenant que ce dernier était fini, il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Nagisa et Riko s'embrassèrent ce jour-là pour la première fois, dans la douceur de la découverte, la fierté de la victoire et la joie d'obtenir enfin quelque chose que l'on attendait depuis longtemps. Comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, elles profitèrent de ce dimanche sans obligations pour se trouver, pour parler beaucoup de tout et de rien, pour s'embrasser, pour ne rien dire parfois, pour s'embrasser encore.

La réalité les rattrapa cependant bien rapidement lorsque, lors du premier entraînement suivant cette finale, Nagisa et Monsieur Tachibana brillèrent par leur absence. Ils étaient tous les deux à l'hôpital et Riko espérait réellement que le genou de Nagisa n'était pas trop touché, qu'elle n'avait pas à arrêter le badminton.

Riko les entendit entrer dans le badminton bien avant de les voir. Ils étaient en retard, bien sûr, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à arriver assez tôt. Elle demanda aussitôt ce qu'avaient dit les médecins et prit peur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le genou de Nagisa avait été bandé.

« C'était bien le tendon rotulien. Avec les rayons X, ils ont décelé une petite lésion au tendon sous le genou… »

Alors que l'entraîneur continuait de parler et que Riko profitait de la première opportunité pour lui demander si ce qu'avait Nagisa était grave, elle en profita également pour se rapprocher de cette dernière. Elles n'avaient pas forcément besoin de parler pour se comprendre et Riko sut en voyant les yeux de Nagisa que les résultats étaient loin d'être catastrophiques, ce que Monsieur Tachibana finit également par lui dire.

« Y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ça a l'air léger. C'est pas la peine de paniquer. »

Riko ne put s'empêcher de prendre Nagisa dans ses bras tant elle fut tout de même heureuse d'entendre cela, la faisait rougir par la même occasion.

« C'est rassurant mais il faut qu'elle fasse une pause. Interdiction de forcer sur ses jambes pendant un… »

L'entraîneur ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'Ayano vint la voir pour qu'elles jouent ensemble, n'hésitant pas à la provoquer, ce qui fonctionna extrêmement bien sur Nagisa. Heureusement, Elena s'occupa de ramener Ayano à la raison et le match ne se fit pas.

Il ne faisait cependant aucun doute que, dès qu'elle serait totalement guérie, Nagisa continuerait à jouer souvent avec Ayano et qu'elle s'amuserait encore plus à jouer contre un adversaire de ce niveau.

Riko la regarda, heureuse.

Elle avait toujours été là. Elle avait pensé que le match et la victoire contre Ayano étaient la fin d'un périple, d'une histoire mais c'était faux.

Elle avait toujours été là et elle serait toujours là. Ce n'était que le début de leur histoire commune, après tout.


End file.
